Waiting for you
by NightshadeRoses13
Summary: AU: Evelyn Shard has moved to Death City and attends to Death City High just trying to survive the drama high school and family brings so she's just waiting for the special someone to come into her life. So will she find him with some help from Soul Eater and Co. or will her life turn for the worse? Things complicate as she finds herself in a sticky situtaion... (OC)
1. Chapter 1

**1: the new kid…**

I don't own Soul Eater and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

* * *

**I'm walking through the hallways heading over to my first period as a new student. Which I really don't want to go because now it's going through the new girl phase AGAIN. I glance down at my schedule to make sure I'm at the right room, yup. I take a deep breath and open the door, the science room falls quiet as the students stare at me as I walk in, **

**"Ah yes what can I help you with?" the teacher pushes back his glasses as I approach him. I hand him my schedule then he smiles. "I'm Professor Stein; hm well I guess I should have you introduce yourself to the class." Ugh great… I look to the students and they all look at me with such boring faces.**

**"Evelyn Shard." I say short and flatly because I don't want them to want me to go in depth. They're faces don't change so then Stein tells me to sit next to a guy dressed in black. I sit next to him but he gives me the side glance.**

**"Shard, that's a last name you don't hear that often." He looks at me completely and then I notice the amber eyes.**

**"Hm and what's your name then?" I ask trying to get him to keep talking.**

**"Death Reaper but people call me Kid." I give him a puzzled look,**

**"Um, how do you get Kid from Death Reaper?"**

**"Dad's name is Death too so they just call me Death the Kid but now I just go by Kid."**

**"No comment…" weird ass family if you ask me. I look at the whiteboard and try to focus on the lesson Stein's teaching but I personally never had much interest in science in general. The bell rings so I'm walking out of class when a tall black haired girl comes up to me.**

**"Hey you're Evelyn right?" I nod,**

**"Yeah and who are you?" I ask trying not to sound rude,**

**"I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, what's your next class?"**

**"Um," I check my schedule, "English with Ms. Marie."**

**"Great! I have her too so c'mon lets go." She drags me across the crowded hallway but where ever I look people snicker**

**"Is she the new girl?"**

**"Damn! Look at that fresh meat!" I zip up my jacket because as usual the perverts in all of the schools I've been to just notice the outside not me.**

**We enter and the teacher gets me to sit next to Tsubaki and this white haired guy named Soul Eater. What's wrong with these people's names?**

**"So what brings you here?" he asks,**

**"Dad's a military officer so we move around A LOT. Right now we're stationed at Death City for 5 years as it is, but you know." I rest my head against my hand. He nods**

**"Yeah, well at least you live with your birth parents." I look at him confused. "Mine died in war so I live with my adopted family."**

**"Oh, I'm so sorry." He shrugs then the class starts.**

**"Hey I'm Maka Albarn." A girl with green eyes greets as Tsubaki and I sit down at the lunch table outside. I smile, "You have really pretty eyes has anyone told you that?"**

**"Oh thanks." I pull my bangs back then pull out my compact then check my eyeliner. The black makes my dark amber eyes pop out from my face.**

**"Hey," I look up and it's Kid and Soul.**

**"Hey," we greet in unison. Kid slides next to me, "Hey." He says in a playful voice.**

**"So what do you have next period?" he asks,**

**"Orchestra,"**

**"Oh really?" he leans closer to me.**

**"Yup. I play cello,"**

**"I play violin, this year second, out of ten I'm third chair."**

**"Lovely, so how many cellos is there?"**

**"Are you in the JV (Junior Varsity) or the Varsity?"**

**"Varsity." It's the top orchestra,**

**"Then there are 3 but now there'll be 4 so if you want we can leave early so Yumi knows you're new."**

**"Yumi? Is she the director?" he nods so we get up to leave and head to the Fine Arts wing. The rest of the orchestra enters, so Yumi and I are in the back room getting me a locker and cello when the orchestra comes in to investigate. I learn all of their names and then the 1****st**** chair cello turns around in her seat and glares at me.**

**"Just 'cause you're new doesn't mean you'll get all the attention so if I were you I'd watch yourself," she threatens, Sydney.**

**"Evelyn! Play this measure!" Yumi calls out, I look at the music then play if with only a few mistakes, Sydney snickers so Yumi gets her to play the exact same measure but she had 2 more mistakes then I did.**

**"Evelyn you're 1****st**** chair now, what orchestra did you come from?"**

**"The Rising Sun Varsity," everyone gasps because Rising Sun and Death City have been rivals since the dawn of time. We switch seats and the school day ends. Kid and I walk outside to the buses and learn that we're on the same bus.**

**"Still lame that how we're juniors and we're still riding the bus." He glares at the younger classmen as they try hitting on me.**

**"For real! I asked my dad if I could just try myself to school today but he said no! It's not like I got a driver's license so it just sit in my wallet." He nods**

**"Yeah so what stop is yours?" the bus stops so I get up with him to get off. **

**"Well I guess bye," I wave then we start walking in opposite directions. I pull out my keys and open the door,**

**"Dad I'm home!" I call then see him passed out on the couch. He wakes up,**

**"Hey sweet heart, how's school?" I hug him,**

**"Good and I'll be in my room," I smile then go up the stairs when he calls out**

**"Hey Eve, where's Emma and your mother?" I stop and my heart breaks,**

**"You and Mom got divorced this summer, and Emma's in college." I go to my room before he says anything else.**

* * *

Well tell me what you think! I really don't know if I should continue this story or not so tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Egged

**2: egged.**

I don't own S.E and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NightshadeRoses13

* * *

**It's been a week since I arrived at Death City High and I've made some friends (and some enemies) throughout the week. So I'm in eighth period with Tsubaki, Black Star and my new friend Patty when Black Star slams his hands onto my desk.**

**"C'mon Evelyn why wouldn't you go out with me?!" he demands, I push his face away from mine with my finger.**

**"Because I'm not interested in a boyfriend and if you're going to ask a girl out, ask! Not demand!" he pouts,**

**"C'mon you're going to miss the opportunity to be dating the linebacker for the Varsity team." He flexes his biceps then looks at me and makes his eyebrows dance. I laugh but punch him to get him to knock it off. The teacher comes in and lets us to "study" but I mean c'mon who actually studies? It translate to free time so I'm in the back looking at my sheet music, writing numbers over some notes for fingering and Tsubaki comes over to investigate.**

**"What's that?" I turn the sheet to the front to look at the name and answer**

**"'My Immortal' arrangement by Evanescence. It's for my winter concert that's a few months away." She nods, pulls out her phone**

**"A text from Maka, she has the house to herself so she wants to know if we want to spend the night." I inhale through my teeth making that sound of ripping paper,**

**"I don't think I can," I lie.**

**"Why not?"**

**I go with the first thing that comes into mind "I um got to practice! And also my dad has work!"**

**"Oh well that sucks, if you want ask your mom if you can then."**

**It hits a raw nerve but I mask it, "Alright I will, I'll text you guys what she says." The bell rings so I rush to orchestra to get my cello and case it in time before my bus leaves.**

**I run trying not to hit my cello against the doors when all the buses leave. "Damn it!" I howl in frustration as they leave. I grab my iPhone then call up Maka.**

**"Hey can you give me ride?" I ask as she answers,**

**"Um Evelyn I'm at Scholotzsky's so yeah."**

**"So you're going to make me walk then?"**

**"Kinda, unless if you want to wait an hour."**

**"Na…" I hang up then start to walk through the hallway that leads to the main entrance and I hear someone call after me.**

**"Evelyn!" I turn around and it's Tsubaki.**

**"Hey." I stop for her to catch up with me, "What are you doing here?" I ask**

**"My mom's one of the counselors here, Mom!" she calls out and a lady comes out and she really does look like her.**

**"You're Evelyn, nice to meet you just call me Ami." I shake her hand then they notice my cello. "Oh did you miss your bus? If you want we can give you a ride." I nod then we get on their SUV and they take me home.**

**"So what do your parents do for a living Evelyn?" Ami asks as she glances at me through the mirror.**

**"My dad works at the military base here and my mom's a surgeon."**

**"Well here we are," she pulls up into my drive way. I give her thanks then I walk to the door, fumble to get my keys; I wave goodbye as I walk through the door. I close the door behind me and Dad's on the couch again.**

**"Evelyn I was worried," he says as he rubs the sand out of his eyes.**

**"Sorry I missed my bus, and I didn't want to call you and wake you up."**

**"Thank you but I wouldn't have minded. Well what time is it?" he glances at his phone, "I'm going to be late, well I should start getting dressed for work. Bye I love you." He kisses my head and goes upstairs to get dressed. I sigh, I don't mind that he works the night shifts at base but I get lonely when he leaves. Base is an hour away and his shifts are 8 hours long so I basically don't see him at all unless if he's sick or on vacation. He even gets weekends which sucks. I uncase, tighten my bow and put rosin on the horse hair when he comes down in his uniform. He sees me with my cello; he looks at my sheet music,**

**"Evanescence huh? They're coming to town soon so if you want concert tickets just tell me. I got to go if not I'm going to be late!" he slams the door behind him and I sit down, unlock the pin and lock it and start practicing for my concert. I watch TV when I'm done but I get tired so I go to bed.**

**_"Hey you sure you want to do this?"_**

**_"Yeah the bitch is asleep by now and so are her parents too. Ready?"_**

**_"Ready!"_**

**Something breaks against my window making me jump upright from my bed. I go to my window that's in front of the house facing towards the street. I carefully open my blinds and Ohmigod.**

**3 bodies stand in front of the house and are chucking things at the house. Tchk, I hide before they notice the window shift as I reclose the blinds. I glance at my clock and it's 11 pm. I turn on my phone and text Kid.**

**Me: Hey I know it's late but there are these people at my house and I'm home alone Kid. I'm scared. :(**

**Kid: Ohmigod Evelyn are you okay?! If you want my dad's coming back from work so I can have him drive by and get things out.**

**Me: Thanks you're a life saver! I'm really happy that I have such an awesome friend like you, well goodnight and sweet dreams :)**

**Kid: ^.^ aw shucks, goodnight Evelyn and sweet dreams.**

**I stay awake until I see a car's headlights flash against my windows. The figures run off then the car disappears. I text Dad what happened then go to bed.**

* * *

Tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

**3: decisions**

I don't own S.E and it belong to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13.

* * *

**I wake up the next morning and go downstairs to case up my cello; I'm cleaning when I hear the doorbell ring. Who is it at this hour? I open the door and it's Kid.**

**"Hey," I greet as I rub the sand out of my eye.**

**"Oh sorry bad time?" he shubs his hands into his pockets.**

**"No, no come in." I open the door wider but he doesn't come in.**

**"No my dad's in the car, we just wanted to make sure you were fine." I nod,**

**"Good thing today's Saturday, well later I got to clean assholes had to go and egg my house." I growl.**

**"Oh if you want I can rally up everyone and help clean while you get dressed." I look at him dead in the eye.**

**"Really? You're willing to clean up rotting egg off of your friend's house that you barely met a week ago?"**

**"'Course, that's what friends are for right?" I take a step back because no one has ever done that for me before. I smile.**

**"Thanks. See you in a little then." He turns around to leave but he glances back at me.**

**"Hey, nice bed hair by the way." He teases so I give him the shut up look then close the door to get dressed to help.**

* * *

**P.o.v of Kid.**

* * *

**"You what?" Soul asks again as I ask him to help me clean up Evelyn's house.**

**"I said that we could help now c'mon don't be an ass and help; she's our friend." I answer annoyed.**

**"To me sounds like that you like her bro."**

**I roll my eyes, "No I don't now stop making something out of nothing. Look be ready in 10 minutes before the egg like totally ruins the wood on her house." I hang up before he can say anything else.**

**Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star and I arrive at her house as we wait for Soul.**

**"Thanks for much for coming to help; here I got some water guns to wash the egg out of the window sills." Evelyn hands us water guns, she has her hair pulled back into a braid that hangs over her back as she ties she sneakers. She's in a simple t-shirt and jean "booty shorts" then she notices me watching her.**

**"You can help me with cleaning my window that's on the second story, we can go through my room that way we won't need a ladder." We go inside, she leads me to her room then we pop the window out. I set it to the side then climb out, we start getting out all of the egg off of the trims when I ask**

**"Who do you think did this?" she rolls her eyes**

**"Sydney who else would hate me enough to do this? I'm checking out our cameras later." I nod then get the egg out when I nearly lose my balance. I reach out for anything and anything turns out to be Evelyn's arm. She pulls me against her as she helps me get back inside of the room.**

**"Ouch Kid you grabbed me really hard." She comments as red finger marks are drawn on her forearm.**

**"Oh I'm sorry," I apologize but she smiles.**

**"Eh its fine," she opens the window "Hey are you guys done down there?"**

**"Yeah! Hey Evelyn it's your dad! Hey Mr. Shard!" we go downstairs and her dad notices me.**

**"Oh you must be Kid? Evelyn has told me about you and everyone." He shakes my hand as she gets everyone inside.**

**"Does anyone know where's Soul?" she closes the frig's door with her hip as she sets out sodas on the counter.**

**"He um had things to do…" I lie.**

**"Oh," Tsubaki and Maka pop open their sodas as Black Star sits next to me on the couch.**

**"We'll clean up Dad so go to bed if you want." Evelyn pats her dad's back.**

**"Thank you, Eve don't forget to check the cameras later." He leaves the living room.**

**"Cameras?" Black Star raises his eyebrows then she nods.**

**"Yeah since I'm home alone for the most of the time Dad hand cameras installed so he can check on me from work." She goes to the computer so we all hover over her as we check the tape.**

**"Hey the girl in the middle looks like Sydney." Black Star points out.**

**"See! I told you!" Evelyn exclaims.**

**"The real question is why would she egg Evelyn?" Maka grabs her jaw thinking.**

**"Your ex is crazy dude." Black Star remarks. Evelyn turns in her chair,**

**"You used to date her?"**

**I scratch my head. "Yeah in freshman year but I really don't know why once when I look back." I admit.**

**"I know why she egged Evelyn now!" Tsubaki yells, "She's totally jealous of Evelyn because she thinks that you like her!" we laugh, damn Sydney must be really stupid in order to think that. so we chill in the living room when my phone rings. It's an unknown number so I go into their guest room to answer.**

**"Hello?"**

**"So did Evelyn find the little present I gave her?" I recognize the voice,**

**"Sydney why did you egg her house huh?"**

**"Because I can, and also ugly I don't see why you like her."**

**I roll my eyes, "Who said I liked her in the first place?"**

**She laughs, "don't be an idiot I see it when she's with you, you have the same look that you did when we were dating."**

**"Sydney, we're just friends and you better apologize to her before I report this to the principle on Monday." She laughs again making me growl.**

**"Tell you what; if you go out with me I won't do anything else to her."**

**"Goodbye." I hang up then throw my phone against the wall. Good thing it has an Otter Box case, those things are indestructible.**

**"Kid?" I turn around and it's Evelyn.**

**"Sorry, I, it was Sydney and she confessed to egging your house." She nods then passes me and hands me my phone.**

**"Well what she say?" I tell her, "Really? She wants you to go out with her so she can leave me alone? How long can she go?"**

**"I know right? well I guess there's only one thing to do." She grabs my hand then smirks.**

* * *

Hm... So what do these two have in mind huh? So is Kid getting back with his ex or are Evelyn and Kid going to piss Sydney off? Tell me what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4: Ohmigod!

**4: Ohmigod!**

I don't own S.E and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**P.o.v of Evelyn.**

* * *

**"You know that she'll basically kill us right?" I ask then he nods.**

**"If I don't go out with her she'll keep messing with you unless," I look at him confused**

**"Unless what?"**

**"Unless if we fake that we're dating that way she'll back off." I shrug,**

**"I dunno Kid, first let's see what she does on Monday first, then we'll think of something." He agrees so we leave back into the living room.**

**"Hey Tsubaki and I are gonna bounce so later." Black Star leaves with Tsubaki.**

**"Thanks for helping," I thank they nod and leave.**

**"That's what friends are for, we'll keep an eye out for Sydney meanwhile. She's bad news," Tsubaki informs me and they pull out of my driveway.**

**"So I guess that's my cue too so bye Evelyn," Kid extends his arms out to me, I hug him then he pulls back and walks out. Maka and I remain but she smirks,**

**"What?" we go to my room, she sits on my bed and hugs a pillow.**

**"To me looks like he ****_likes_**** you." I laugh,**

**"Please, me and Kid? Get real Maka he wouldn't look at me that way." My window has a bench so I generally sit on it and stare out onto the street.**

**"So do you like him?" I glare at her,**

**"He's cute and right now I don't want a boyfriend." She nods,**

**"Hey does your mom even live with you? I haven't seen her and," she doesn't finish.**

**"I haven't told you guys this but she and my dad are divorced since this summer."**

**"Ah, lemme guess, they weren't feeling the spark anymore?"**

**"No, but close; she cheated on my dad with his best friend when she was Chief Resident."**

**"Oh, well my mom wasn't in the picture either, she left a couple years ago too. But I have a stepmom now,"**

**"I don't want one, if Dad got remarried I'd get so pissed. Besides Dad loves Mom still and either way if he did I'd move in with my sister."**

**"How old is she?"**

**"3 years older than us, she's 19 and in college. She doesn't live too far from school," we go on my laptop and do these stupid online quizzes when she clicks on one.**

**"Let's do this one,"**

**"'How do you know that he's interested in you?'" I give her the 'really?' look. We take it and she finishes it and it says 'interested.'**

**"Who were you thinking when you took it?" I ask, she smiles**

**"It alternated between with Soul and Kid." I laugh**

**"So what you'd do a three-some with them if you could?" I joke but she gives me the maybe look. "Nasty little girl!" I smack her with my pillow where we laugh but my phone rings. I answer it**

**"Hello?"**

**"It's Soul and is Maka with you?" he asks, I look at her and put him on speaker.**

**"Yeah and by the way you're on speaker."**

**"Thanks, well you busy today Maka?"**

**"No why?" she questions**

**"Then let's go on a date, I'll pick you up at your house in an hour." We hang up then we jump and scream.**

**"Ohmigod he just,"**

**"Asked me out! Ah!" she leaves so I wave goodbye as she runs down the street jumping every other step. I smile and close the door behind me, ah well nice to know that everyone's having fun. I lie down on my couch and watch cartoons until the marathon ends.**

**I text Kid and Tsubaki as I wait for Maka's date to end so we can talk about it later.**

* * *

**Me: Hey**

**Kid: Hey**

**(Tsubaki doesn't text me back which makes me feel blue a little)**

**Me: What's up?**

**Kid: here at home bored watching, uh idk what I'm watching to be honest. :P**

**Me: Ha well want to do something later? Dad's asleep and I don't have anything to do either. :)**

**Kid: Ha so I'm just there when you're bored then? I feel so loved…**

**Me: ha who said you were loved in the 1****st**** place? You're like that dog that doesn't get any attention :P**

**Kid: D: I'm not loved?! Well maybe I should let you be bored then!**

**Me: No! I'm sorry! D:! I LOVE YOU!**

**Kid: …**

**Me: so I'm coming over whether you like it or not! XP c u in a lil best friend!**

* * *

**I jump up, leave a note for Dad, grab my bag and keys then head over to his place. I knock in the door and he answers**

**"Who said you could come?" he jokes as he stands in the door way.**

**"Well too bad, aren't you going to let me in?" he steps to the side and lets me in. "You know, you could have put on a shirt Kid." I smart ass as I notice he doesn't have one on.**

**"Tchk, I was gonna shower but you showed up, I work out so I can be sexy." He flexes making me laugh.**

**"Whatever!" I stick my tongue at him,**

**"Oh yeah?" he comes closer to me**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Then suffer!" he wraps himself around me making his sweat rub on me.**

**"Eww! Kid!" I cough out trying to breathe and pry him off of me. "Get off of me! You're going to make me stink!" he laugh letting me go, I wipe my face with my hand trying to get the sweat off of me.**

**"Lemme shower first then we can go out." He tosses me a towel then goes upstairs. I dry myself and 10 minutes later he comes downstairs. He looks at me, "Ready?" I nod then we go inside his Ford Taurus. He drives us to the mall where we just roam around being idiots. We're coming out of Hot Topic when we see the devil.**

**Sydney sees us and with her gang she comes over to us. "Hello there, well I'm sorry to interrupt but I just had too."**

** Kid puts his arm around my shoulders, "No it's fine Evelyn and I were just leaving so excuse us." We're just about to pass by her when she calls out**

**"So when's our date huh Kid?" he turns me around as he does then smart asses her**

**"I'm sorry but there's none because I have a girlfriend already." Her face goes into shock,**

**"****_Girlfriend?!_****" her dark red hair makes her blue eyes look scary, he nods then tilts my chin up**

**"Yup, isn't that right babe?" he kisses me and they gasp. I don't hear her scream because on the inside I'm like "OHMIGOD KID IS KISSING ME! MAKA'S GONNA KILL ME!"**

* * *

Duh Duh Du! Oh shit just got real! What should happen next?!


	5. Chapter 5: Pretty's an understatement

**5: pretty's an understatement**

I don't own S.E and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**Once when Sydney finishes making a scene she leaves then he pulls back. I open my eyes and punch him on his shoulder.**

**"What the Hell was that?!" I demand but he laughs.**

**"Relax Evelyn it was just a kiss."**

**"Oh." I answer but something in me dies, why?**

**"Yeah c'mon lets go." He pulls on my arm, we exit and get in his car when he looks at me.**

**"What's up Evelyn? You haven't said anything since we saw Sydney," his honey eyes look worried but I do with the first thing that pops into my head.**

**"Oh sorry it's just that I'm tired,"**

**"I'll take you home then." He drives me home, I wave goodbye as I enter my house. I run up to my room and call up Tsubaki.**

**"He kissed you?!"**

**"Yeah right in front of Sydney. You should have seen the look on her face,"**

**"I wish I was there! Well did anything else happen?" I roll my eyes**

**"What's up with you and Maka thinking that I like him? And no."**

**"Do you wish that something did?"**

**"No I Evelyn Jasmine Shard do not like Death the Kid Reaper!"**

**"Alright Sheez! I was just curious! Anyways Maka isn't back from her date."**

**"What do you think they're doing?"**

**"Banging duh!"**

**"You think?"**

**"Na Maka isn't an idiot and I don't think Soul would do something like that on the first date."**

**"Agree, so what did you and Black Star do?"**

**"Went to his house and played Call of Duty dude and I totally owned him at that game! He looked at me and went like 'Dude! I didn't know that you can play! Next time instead of asking Justin Cross to rally with me I'll ask you!' Priceless! You should have SO seen the look on his face."**

**"Ha well I wished I could play like that but when my sister lived with me she tried to get me into it with her one summer when her boyfriend dumped her but I couldn't. she played that game straight for the whole summer."**

**"And they say girls can't play video games."**

**"I know right?! It's like bitch please!"**

**"Ha yup it's Maka lemme put her on the line. Hey how was the date?!"**

**"Terrible!" she answers sounding sad.**

**"What happened?!" Tsubaki and I demand in unison.**

**"The movie was terrible because we were sitting next to these kids so when he tried to kiss me they screamed. So we got kicked out of our seats and moved to the front where you have to crane your neck just to watch the movie; anyways I was eating so much popcorn the button of my shirt flew off so we were leaving and I was called to the side by the cop and I realized that the button was gone and you could see my boobs bouncing so Soul gave me his letterman and the same kids ran into me with ice cream so it stained the leather of his jacket! And it gets worst! After we went to eat and I was wearing white pants when, Mother Nature decided to give me my monthly gift. So it stained part of my pants so he went to his car and he knew I'd get my period soon so he actually came back with pads! Ugh! We didn't even get to eat so he took me home before anyone would notice; so here I am at home disliking my date and ice cream. Fuck my life."**

**"Um, well at least he got um pads for you!" I try to cheer her up but she growls**

**"Shut up! Well what did you guys do?" Tsubaki tells her but I don't mention about Kid and our kiss. "Well I got to go so talk to you guys later." She hangs up leaving Tsubaki and I alone on the line.**

**"So are you going to tell Maka soon?"**

**"I dunno, I don't want to hide it from her but it's not like it's so big that she has to absolutely know,"**

**"That's why I had to know right?"**

**"Shut up. Look I'm going to get going to, have homework to do." I hang up then get started on my Algebra 2 homework.**

* * *

**POV of Kid**

* * *

**I'm in my room listening to Pandora when Soul comes into my room.**

**"Hey," he closes the door behind him; I cover my face with my math textbook that I've been trying to focus on for the past hour.**

**"I screwed up Soul." I mutter then he sits on the edge of my bed.**

**"How? C'mon whatever you did couldn't have been that bad,"**

**"I kissed Evelyn and she isn't talking to me ever since."**

**"For real? Look at you!" he holds his hand in the air trying to get me to give him a high 5 but I just glare at him. "No bro? Alright then so what's the big problem? It's just a kiss that's it, she'll get over it trust me." I sigh,**

**"That's what I'm saying but I dunno she seemed sad a little after damn it girls are so damn confusing!" I roll onto my side then stare at my wallpaper on my phone. He lunges out for my phone, I try to get it back but he pushes me back.**

**"So she's your wallpaper? Aww you two look so cute! She looks annoyed but there you are pulling her cheeks!" he teases in a girly voice.**

**"Give it back you ass!" I laugh, he hands it over then I get a text, from Sydney**

**"I'd watch out if I were you, this week is going to be one to remember." I ignore, she's just screwing with me.**

**"Well what happened during your date." He tells me and has a goofy grin on after**

**"Yeah sucks she got her period but I don't mind I had fun that's all that matters right?"**

**"Right." he leaves so I go and practice my violin for a while to calm down my nerves but I'm so tense that my fingers lock up and the E string (the highest pitched one and thinnest) cuts into my pinky. I change into my sleep clothes then go outside onto my porch.**

**"Kid it's cold outside," Mom tries to get me inside but I shrug.**

**"Sorry Mom just there's been a lot on my mind today."**

**"Care to talk about it?" I confess then show her my wallpaper.**

**"Reminds me about me and your father when we were in high school, she's pretty."**

**"Pretty's an understatement."**

**"C'mon lets go inside." I follow her in but stare out at the moon a little bit longer but then my chest hurts a bit. I push it to the side then step inside.**

* * *

Tell me whatcha think ^.^


	6. Chapter 6: Where's Waldo?

**6: where's waldo?**

I don't own S.E and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

**POV of Kid**

* * *

**"C'mon Kid stop being such a bully!" she teases as she laughs.**

**"Ha whatever! You're the bully!" we keep poking each other with our bows but we get serious and try again. We breathe and play together on time. She screws up again; she growls in frustration then rests her head against the curve of the cello.**

**"What's up Evelyn? You hardly ever screw up on this part, it's the easiest part!" I tease but she gives me angry eyes.**

**"I'm sorry but it's just ugh! I don't know what's wrong with me! My fingers have been locked up lately and I keep doing the stretches we always do before we play but ugh!" she glances at me then waves her hand in front of my face. "Here, help unlock my hand," I start to rub it and stretch her fingers. She laces her fingers through mine and smile.**

**"Hey Kid," she says in a flirtatious voice. I look at her dead in the eyes,**

**"What?" I barely get out, what's wrong with me?**

**"When we first kissed I was sad because I like you that way and I want another one." She scans my face that's hot,**

**"Really?" she nods then gets in my face,**

**"Yup." I kiss her; she hugs my neck then presses me against the couch. My hands slide down her back then she climbs on me.**

**"Oh Kid;" she moans as I kiss her neck. Her hands slide down my chest but then I deepen the kiss and she takes off my shirt. "You're really sexy Kid." She says seductively into my ear.**

* * *

**_"BEEP BEEP!" _****My alarm screams making me throw it against the wall. I hang my head over the side of my bed and check my phone. My alert says**

**"Get off of your lazy ass already! It's 11!" I groan, dude I'm such a pervert! I'm dreaming about my best lady friend ****_that_**** way. How did I get from practicing for the concert to a nearly full out make out? I run my hands through my hair then get dressed for today.**

**"Hey Kid Evelyn called earlier," Dad says as he sees me coming down the stairs. I rub the sand out of my eyes.**

**"Really? What she say?" I yawn.**

**"That if you can that if you could call her back she said it's serious and c'mon Kid it's 11:30 in the morning you can't be tired."**

**"Sorry I over slept and it's Sunday."**

**"Alright, your mom already went to work and she left some food out for you, I'll be in my room working if you need me." He runs his hands through my hair making me have bed hair. I heat up the food; I chew it trying not to think about the dream when she calls.**

**"Yo," I answer**

**"Hey sorry for yesterday and it's just that I got homework to work on. Well I hope you didn't feel offended or anything."**

**"Oh it's fine same here, I woke up late so I wasn't avoiding you. Sorry for the kiss yesterday, I didn't mean to cross the line." She doesn't say anything, "Shard?"**

**"It's fine at least now Sydney won't do anything. And thanks for what you did,"**

**"Of course I'd do anything for my friends!" I smack myself on the forehead****_, smooth Kid._**

**"Ha okay well I'm busy today so I'll text you later when I can ok? Bye."**

**"Yeah bye." I hang up then kick the chair next to me. It crashes against the floor, Dad comes out to investigate.**

**"What did you do that for?" I shake my head**

**"Sorry Dad it's just that I've been stressed lately. I'm going for a drive," I grab the keys and head out before anything else happens.**

**I show up at my cousins' house and Liz lets me in.**

**"Liz I have some questions and I need a girl's opinion." I confess what's been on my mind and she laughs.**

**"Sounds like you're flipping out because you like her that way." I chuck a pillow at her**

**"Ohmigod for the billionth time I don't like her!" I exclaim but she shrugs**

**"Whatever you say Kid." I spend like an hour there but leave saying I have things to do (which in all reality I don't) I'm driving around town when I spot Black Star.**

**"Hey," I pull up next to him, he gets in and we drive to the gym and work out for a little bit.**

**"I'm so sore dude," I wince as I sit down but he continues planking with his trainer that sits on him.**

**"C'mon Black Star! You got this!" his trainer named Cally yells at him as she sits on him making him shake.**

**"Shut up!" he coughs out making him collapse.**

**She gets off and sighs, "If you want the coaches to recognize you then you have to get stronger." He rolls onto his back then groans.**

**"Don't just stand there dumbass and help me up." I pull him up and we shower then go home. I lie down on the couch and watch Breaking Bad on Netflix when my phone vibrates. I check it and it's Tsubaki.**

* * *

**Tsubaki: Hey**

**Me: Hey**

**Tsubaki: Evelyn isn't with you by any chance is she?**

**Me: No… why?**

**Tsubaki: I went to her house and nobody answer so I broke in and she isn't there and I called her every hour but she doesn't answer. I called everyone but they say they haven't seen her. Dude what if Sydney did something to her? I'm flipping out Death!**

**Me: No way, she wouldn't scoop that low…**

**Tsubaki: She's crazy and jealous you never know what a woman's capable of when she's jealous and hurt! My mom and I went looking for her and we can't find her!**

**Me: Calm down Tsubaki! Look I'm sure there's a good reason why she isn't answering. I talked to her earlier.**

**Tsubaki: I'm scared Kid, I'm coming over and we'll look for her. Soul and Maka can't and Black Star isn't answering either. C u in a little.**

**Dude what if Sydney really did do something to her?**

* * *

So what happened?! Tell me what you think and did you like Kid's dream? ;)


	7. Chapter 7: What's wrong with me?

**7: what's wrong with me?**

I don't own S.E and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**POV of Evelyn**

* * *

**The next morning I drive myself to school using Dad's Jeep silver Liberty; I go to orchestra to drop off my cello when I'm ambushed. Someone wraps their arms around my neck to the point that I choke.**

**"Tsubaki! What gives?!" she lets go then her eyes get watery.**

**"I thought Sydney did something to you! I couldn't find you and I got worried I forced Kid and Maka to help me search for you!" I just give her the 'what the hell' look.**

**"Tsubaki I was at base yesterday with my dad and sister because Emma had the day off and I had my phone off." her jaw drops to the floor**

**"I knew that!" I face palm then we walk out to the school's courtyard where we meet up with the rest of the gang.**

**"Where were you?!" they all demand then I explain to them why I 'disappeared' yesterday.**

**"Oh well next time tell someone!" Kid exclaims but I just stare at him.**

**"Okay Dad I'm sorry next time I'll tell you." I smart ass annoyed. Who does he think he is?**

**"Evelyn!" Maka sets her hand on my shoulder trying to get me to shut up because Kid's face goes soft. He stands up and leaves abruptly then everyone looks at me.**

**"What?"**

**"Dude Evelyn you went too far on that," Soul glares at me with mad eyes.**

**"How? I was just being sarcastic." What the hell did I do?**

**"Kid had a younger brother named Tyler but he was babysitting him when he disappeared and he went missing for 3 days when the police found him dead now he blames himself because he disappeared under his watch." Maka informs me, I feel terrible instantly. "Now that Sydney is out to get you he thought that she did something to you because of him."**

**"Oh well I'm going to find him and apologize see y'all in 1****st**** period." I wave as I take off. I find him on the schools outside yards that have these big hills that are covered in fields of gold and green. I find him on of the hills that are covered with the tall grass so I drop to the floor then sneak my way to him. I feel like a lioness stalking an antelope in the savanna.**

**I get behind him; he hasn't notice so I lunge out. I tackle him, he yells as we roll through the tall grass and down the face of the hill. We hit the bottom where he ends up on me.**

**"What the hell Evelyn?" he props his torso off of mine, I laugh**

**"That's what you get for letting your guard down!" I knock him over and I'm on him. He just stares at me un-amused.**

**"What is it that you want huh?" he questions flatly with annoyed visible in his voice. Something in my chest hurts because I mean this isn't the Kid I'm best friends with.**

**I roll off of him then draw my knees to my chest "I'm sorry Maka told me about your bro and I didn't mean to re-open scars." He rolls his eyes then messes with his shoes. "C'mon Kid! I'm sorry!" I attempt again but he just stares at me with the same look. I go behind him and hug his neck then squeeze him saying I'm sorry a million times.**

**"Hey! Okay god! I forgive you!" he finally says so I let go then we lay down on our backs looking up at the clouds. The school bell rings so we stand up to leave for first period.**

**"Okay today we're doing a paper on chemistry so grab a paper and you have the whole class period to have it done and it better be done!" Stein informs us so naturally we all get together and within the first 5 minutes and use the rest of the 40 minutes to do whatever we want. Everyone glares at Black Star as he goes around screaming with silly string yelling**

**"Ohmigod! CHEER UP! YOLO!" he's spraying everyone then Stein goes up to him and takes the silly string cans away from him and does the unthinkable. He sprays Black Star then he sprays everyone. We all laugh then he gets serious again and threatens**

**"If you tell anyone outside of this room on this goes on the internet you all will get detention!" he retreats back to his desk. I shake my head at Black Star then he winks, I turn to talk to Maka when I see her cuddling with Soul in the corner, I smile but I feel forever alone like that Meme in Ifunny.**

**"Hey." I turn and it's Kid poking my sides.**

**"Stop it," I growl but he continues. "Quite it!" I try not to screech and attract a scene. He sticks his tongue out at me so we get out pens and paper. I draw a line on his paper, he does the same on mine then we break out into a full out pen war. **

**"Evelyn! Kid! Knock it off both of you and go to the bathroom to wash off the pen." We leave and go inside the bathrooms. I glance at myself in the mirror and holy crap it looks like a little kid drew all over my face. I wash it off then go outside and wait for Kid.**

**"Bro he said to wash the pen off not shower." I tease as his hair drips water onto his shoulders.**

**"Shut up, you don't happen to have a towel with you do you?" I snort**

**"I have pads and they're super absorbent." His face is painted with disgust**

**"That's disgusting and I'm fine."**

**"Ha just kidding yeah I have towels c'mon." I take him to my locker and hand him a towel. He truffles his hair with the towel and then I imagine him wet without a shirt on.**

**"What are you staring at?" I shake my head then the imagine fades.**

**"N-nothing! C'mon let's go back to class." I'm a rock and I'm not moving because my feet are clued to the floor.**

**"Evelyn! C'mon let's go." He grabs my wrist making me move finally but what was that? he's just a friend! Or… what am I crazy?! Course not! He wouldn't like me that way… I'm not pretty as Sydney or his past girlfriends; like he said he'd do anything for his friends. ****_Friends._**

* * *

Hm, so are they going to realize their growing feelings for each other or pretend nothing's growing between them? Tell me whatcha think as usual! Hey by the way thanks for the support!


	8. Chapter 8: at base

I don't own S.E and it belongs to it's rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**It's Friday so everyone and I met up at the parking lot behind the fine arts wing and we head over to my house.**

**"Dad you ready to go?" I ask as we all enter he appears from the hallway with all of the stuff**

**"Yup and I'm so happy I don't have work today!" He smiles as we all get inside Tsubaki's moms SUV because we all wouldn't have fit in the Jeep. Then we head off to base. We enter and park and everyone's amazed.**

**"The base is huge!" Tsubaki stares in awe. I nod then grab the beach bag that has all the towels and sunblock.**

**"Okay Evelyn you guys stay together while I go on my date okay? Call me if you need anything sweet heart." Dad kisses the top of my head then leaves.**

**"Boys! No horse playing and if anything happens to my Evelyn... Well there's Hell to pay." He does the 'I'm watching you' motion. We wave goodbye and head over to the base's pools. Me and the girls go to get into our bikinis and when we finish we put on sun block and then meet up with the guys.**

**"Shoaw! You guys look hot!" Black Star whistles at us making me look at us. Tsubaki has on this neon yellow that compliments her hair and eyes; Maka's in a sky blue one and I'm in this electric purple that pops from my slightly tanned skin.**

**"Thanks?" It's weird because I mean I sudden feel exposed.**

**"You look good Evelyn." Kid compliments making me smile.**

**"Well c'mon lets get in if we want to do more things later everything at base closes at 11." I inform them. Everyone jumps in but I go to the beach chair to turn off my phone when I feel wet arms wrap around me.**

**"Kid!" I laugh as I cling onto him and he jumps in with me.**

**"I got it!" Maka exclaims as she holds a water proof flip camera. I push off of Kid and swim to Maka.**

**"You guys planned that?! I almost peed myself!" I semi yell at her but she smirks**

**"Oh c'mon lighten up!" She swims away then Kid comes to me.**

**"Hey guess what!" I nod my head like saying 'what?' **

**"Don't let your guard down!" He latches onto me then gets me out of the pool and runs to the diving boards.**

**"Kid!" I scrim because I'm not afraid of heights or anything and I like diving but for some reason deep water and diving off of a diving board freaks me out. "Kid please!" He ignores me then with me still in his arms he jumps off of the diving board. There's a loud splash and we sink in the water a deep depth. When we resurface I'm trying to get my face above the water but panic sets in. I'm splashing around like a retarded seal and trying not to scream but I don't know I freak out.**

**"Evelyn!" He floats in front of me despite us being in 8 feet water. He grabs my waist then pushes me up so my heads above the water.**

**"Calm down I got you here," he lets go for a split second and gets me to grab his shoulders so I'm using him as a post or something. "See I got you." He smiles but I imagine that my face looks scared. He starts swimming to the 6 feet area so I let go of him and I punch him.**

**"You're an ass!" I yell. I cross my arms over my chest.**

**"Ow! And hey! I didn't have to save you!" He rubs his shoulder.**

**"Oh yeah and let the lifeguard to jump in making me look pathetic right?"**

**"I'm sorry I didn't know you had deep water phobia." I roll my eyes**

**"Now I have 'jumping in water' phobia thanks to someone." I tease **

**"I'm sorry." He pouts but I loosen up.**

**"It's fine. C'mon lets get back with everyone." I scan for them but I don't find them. "Where did they go?" I ask but he shrugs**

**"I have an idea c'mon." We get out then go to the unisex locker room (people aren't allowed to get dressed here its only where you can rent a locker to put your stuff in so it doesn't get wet) and we find Maka and Soul making out with Tsubaki and Black Star making out too.**

**I cough to capture their attention they all stop and look at me.**

**"If you guys wanted to make out then we all could have stayed at home." I tell them annoyed because I mean look at what we're wearing. Things can happen.**

**"Well whatever you guys can continue or we can have some fun." I give them an ultimatum. Guess what they do. They go back to making out so I growl and leave. Unbelievable!**

**"Evelyn!" I turn around and Kid catches up to me.**

**"We can have some fun."**

**"I'm not making out with you." He takes a step back with a what the hell look on his face.**

**"Course not, I was talking about going through the mall here." Duh!**

**"Right! Silly me! Well we have to get dressed and shower so I'll meet you at the entrance. Here I got shampoo and conditioner." We go to our bag and grab our stuff then head off to the showers. When I finish I put on mouse in my hair and change into the clothes I had on earlier and drop the bag back to where everyone's making out and regroup with Kid. We head into the mall and we eat at the SmashBurger there. I get the original while he gets the Chicago dog.**

**"How can you eat that?" He asks as I take a bite out of my burger and a sip from my coffee milkshake.**

**"How can you eat the hotdogs?" I inmate in his voice.**

**"Whatever." We continue eating then when he finishes he grabs some of my fries.**

**"Hey! Those are Mine." He winks**

**"Sharing is caring."**

**"No it's not!"**

**"Well since I'm your best friend I can get them whether or not you let me because you love me."**

**"You're only kissing my ass because you want to come here again and I'm the only one who can get you in." I state.**

**"Yup now may I have your trash my Lady?" He gets out of the booth and extends his hand towards me.**

**"You shall my loyal butler." I hand him my trash and he goes to throw it away. My phone rings so I answer it**

**"What?"**

**"Where are you and Kid? We've been looking for you guys!" Maka exclaims**

**"Hm well we're playing hide and seek from you guys so if you want a ride home find us before 9 because I have the car keys!" I hang up and when Kid comes back I grab his hand.**

**"C'mon lets get out of here!" I tell him about how we're hiding from everyone and he laughs **

**"Brilliant that's what they get!" We head to the small movie theater and watch ' I am number 4' from Pittacus Lore's book. **

**"Evelyn." I peel my eyes off of the screen and glance at him while I try to watch the movie.**

**"What? And what John c'mon! Tell Sara already!" I whisper then he shakes his head.**

**"Never mind the movies more important to you." We watch the movie and it ends so I'm applauding because they nailed it so right! (I read the book before I saw the movie.)**

**"So what were you going to tell me?" I ask but he shakes his head**

**"It's nothing." We continue to roam around and we stop at the shop where they sell beds and lie down.**

**"I don't think they're even looking for us." He mumbles as we stare at the ceiling.**

**"It's already 9:30." I groan because my head throbs.**

**"We'll go look for them I guess."**

**"Yeah." He pulls me up then we search for them and they were at GAP.**

**"Ready to leave? We're tired ." We head back to the parking lot and Soul drives us back while Black Star calls shotgun and Maka and Tsubaki take the front row making Kid and I sit in the back.**

**I put my head against his shoulder trying to subdue the pounding in my head.**

**"You okay?" I look up at him then nod**

**"Yeah have a migraine." He nods but I fall asleep soon after to the rhythm of his breathing.**

* * *

**Tell me what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Realization

Paste your document here...

**9: realization**

I don't own S.E and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**Once when I know Evelyn's asleep I look up and then notice Soul's looking at me through the mirror.**

**"So nothing happened?" he asks, I make sure Maka and Tsubaki are asleep then answer**

**"No, not at all. I'm in the friend zone." I try not to pout but it's hard especially with all the crap I hear from Justin Cross in the locker room it makes me sick even just to remember. **

**"Well I'd suggest you make a move soon because I hear Justin Cross has his eyes on her." Black Star informs me, course he would know; he's friends with that ass.**

**"Don't you think I already know that? 'Member I have Cross Country with him and ugh!" he makes me sick.**

**"Well that's not what you have to worry about either, despite Sydney and Justin you have an ex that's closer to her than us." Soul points out then my eyes go to Maka. Yeah I went out with her in the 7****th**** grade and well let's say we've almost did that but we figured it was lust not love why we got together and yeah.**

**"I know, it's just damn." I look down at Evelyn; this girl… seems like any other but for some reason she has me hooked on her. "Tell you what, I'll tell her before Homecoming so that way she isn't surprised and that way she can go with me."**

**"And that's 2 months away what if your plan backfires on you?" Soul changes lanes then glances at me.**

**"What if you make her think that she's in the friend zone?" Black Star asks.**

**"She wouldn't think that, she's I dunno." I just can't explain it.**

**"What's going on?" Maka yawns as she wakes up so we all close the window on that topic.**

**"Should we tell her?" Soul asks looking at me as we halt because of the traffic jam on the highway.**

**"I guess she's already wake no use to lying to her." He tells her about what's been happening lately then she laughs**

**"And you couldn't tell me that?! Aww c'mon Kid its cute!" she squeals making Evelyn stir a bit. She hugs my waist then sets her head against my chest; I lean against the window so that way she can lay down on me.**

**POV of Evelyn**

**"Why is everyone screaming?" I mumble as I wake up, when I do I notice Kid's under me. I flip out and immediately get off of him. I sit up and scratch the back of my head feeling awkward because I mean I was on his chest.**

**"Why aren't we moving?" I ask trying to change my attention.**

**"There's a crash now here we are stuck for over an hour." Soul growls as road rage is clear in his voice.**

**"Then let me drive bro." Black Star and his switch spots then the tragic flows again slowly. I look at the time on the clock and it's 10:30 pm.**

**"Why is there so much fricking traffic?" I complain because I'm tired and Kid has a cross-country met in the morning and he wants me to go with him.**

**"It's Friday night," he leans against the window so I pluck his phone from his pocket and roam through it. Damn it! There's a pass code so I get an idea. He's OCD about symmetry so what number is perfectly symmetrical? I type in 8 and it lets me in. YES! LIKE A BOSS! I go through his gallery and there's a bunch of pictures of me with him, him with Maka, the cross-country team and there's this one picture that gets me staring.**

**It's him when he was younger with a little boy that looks like he was 5 years younger than us. I tap the corner to look at the info on the picture.**

**The picture was taken last year.**

**"Kid," I shake him, he looks at me with sleepy eyes then once when he realizes I have his phone, he snatches it away from me instantly. **

**"Why the hell where you going through my phone?!" he yells at me.**

**"Sheez, I'm sorry." I apologize because he scares me when he's mad.**

**"Whatever." He turns his back towards me then doesn't talk to me for the rest of the ride back. We eventually make it back to my house so I get off annoyed.**

**"Bye." I mumble then go into my house. I slam the door open, put on the alarm system and go shower. Once when I'm done I go on my laptop and check on my Face Book (which I generally don't use it but do to keep in touch with some friends from Rising Sun and all the other towns/cities I used to live in). After when I log off I go to bed.**

* * *

**_"Hey! Evelyn wait!" Kid hollers after me as I storm off in the opposite of him. It's pouring down hard on us but for some reason we're out on the street in the middle of the night. The only light source is the orange street light that barely gives any light because of the storm. I stop in front of him,_**

**_"You know if you were gonna get back with Maka you could have told me!" I yell at him,_**

**_"Evelyn wait, I like you not here but you're with Soul so I didn't say anything please you gotta understand." He grabs my hand pulling me to him, "Please," I try to jerk my arm out of his hold but in the momentum he pulls me into an embrace and kisses me. I just let him because I secretly had wish this moment. I wrap my arms around his neck as he places his hands on my hips. Once when I felt things were getting too far I push him off of me._**

**_"I'm sorry but I can't do this." I run away into the night._**

* * *

**I wake up because things don't add up from my dream.**

**1) Why would Kid get back with Maka? They never dated,**

**2) Why would I be dating Soul? I don't like him that way.**

**3) Why would Kid and I be kissing in the rain?**

**It hits me like a kick to the chest and my heart hurts. Then I realize something hard,**

**I, Evelyn Jasmine Shard like Death the Kid Reaper my best friend.**


	10. Chapter 10: We need to talk

**10: we need to talk.**

I don't own SE and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**After I go to Kid's Cross-Country met I'm dropped off at my house by his parents. I enter when I see Dad at the table with Mom. I stop dead in my tracks at the door,**

**"What are ****_you_**** doing here?" I hiss because well after this summer I don't like my mother at all. She rises from the chair,**

**"I wanted to see you Evelyn," she pulls her dark topaz brown hair into a bun nervously.**

**"Well I don't." I snarl earning me a scowling look from Dad. He gives me the "hey watch it" look so I take my sharp tongue down a notch. **

**"Sweet heart, please don't be like that, I just want to do things with you like how we used to." She attempts to grab my hand but I snatch it away as if she had a contagious disease or something.**

**"You don't have that right anymore, you threw it away this summer." Her face goes sour.**

**"Evelyn Jasmine Shard I am your mother and you will submit to me."**

**"Oh so now I ****_submit_**** to you?! Look you're in ****_my_**** house so I will do whatever ****_I want_**** so I will ****_not_**** do anything with you ****_Lauren Pope._****" She doesn't even deserve the tittle of ****_Mom_**** anymore.**

**"Jason," she looks to Dad for support but he shakes his head.**

**"Lauren you know Evelyn better than me and you know if she doesn't want to do anything she won't. Your pleads are falling on deaf ears, I think it be best if you left." He opens the door for her, his way of hinting for her to get the Hell out. She does then once when she pulls out of the driveway, he goes to his room meaning he's in an emotional mess and he doesn't want me to see him this way. I give him his space, tell him I'm going out so I go to the Jeep and drive around town trying to get my mind off of things. I head over to World Market because I always loved the stuff aboard because it's like I'm traveling to the country it came from without even leaving at all.**

**Now I know what I can do to decorate my room. I call up Dad and ask him if I can start decorating today because it's a 3 day weekend and he said sure. So I buy things I want in my room and painting stuff and get back home to start painting. Dad helps me paint on the basic colors, a sandy color, metallic grey, and a dark purple. Once when the paint dries I start with painting the little details and around 10 at night I'm done. I look at my master piece and I'm proud of it. On the sandy wall it's going to be desert cities I want to go to, Giza in Egypt with the Nile River, El Paso Texas my home city because to me it's always been the gate to "two worlds", and finally the Australian Outback and the city Sydney and the bay. On the metallic one it's supposed to represent cities I want to visit so it's Tokyo in Japan, with Japanese characters outline in black saying "Live life to the fullest." And other cities in the US, like Chicago and etc. Dark purple one is my "Canvases wall" so I'll do whatever I want to it as I go. I shower to shrub the paint off and I flop onto the couch and put on Pandora and listen to Sleeping with Sirens radio as I play on my Xbox 360. Yeah I play! I put on my sonic collection and play it until I get tired.**

**The next morning I find myself sprawled over the couch and I check the time and I groan. Ugh I was supposed to help Maka today on her project 3 hours ago. I text her that I'm sorry and etc. so she's not pissed off at me later. I get dressed and finish my room so when Dad's back he can help me move the furniture back into my room, wait a sec, I got 2 friends whose on the Varsity Football and 1 on the Cross-Country team! I call Soul, Black Star and Justin Cross up and they come up at my house a couple minutes later and help me load all the stuff back.**

**I'm in the kitchen with Justin just joking when he keeps bragging about himself on how he did at the met yesterday.**

**"Yeah I totally flew past everyone yesterday, I'm a speed devil in the mud." He says as I hear the music from his headphones blast through the air.**

**"Totally," I mimic because if Kid hadn't lost his shoe in the mud he would have placed a higher place than Justin. Out of 50ish Justin got 18****th**** but Kid generally gets in the top 20 and you gotta understand these guys are running 3 miles through unpaved terrain in any type of weather and generally clocking in around 6-8 minutes from start to finish.**

**"Yeah, hey you going to Home Coming?" he asks.**

**I shrug and sit on the counter. "Depends really why?"**

**"Oh in case if you wanted to go with me if you didn't have a date by then." I wave him off**

**"Na thanks though, I'll keep it in mind though." We fist bump then he leaves. I turn to go to the kitchen when Soul and Black Star block me.**

**"So you're going to Home Coming with Justin?" Soul asks as he chomps on an apple.**

**"****_Maybe_****, I doubt it though." I answer back and take another bite out of my mango that I cut up into a shape of a blossoming flower.**

**"Don't, he's cool but he's a senior and he might just see you like a one night stand Evelyn." Black Star warns.**

**"Relax! Sheez, it's two months away by that time I might have a date that's not him." they leave an hour later and I go to my phone to check and it's a text from Kid saying**

**"We need to talk."**

* * *

**Duh duh duh! So... What could Kid possibly want? As usual tell me whatcha think and thanks for the support as always :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Stolen Memories

**11: Stolen Memories**

I don't own SE and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**POV of Evelyn**

* * *

**I go into the liberty because Kid asked me to meet him downtown so I start the car and get on my way. It's a down pour making the road slick so I slow down.**

**I answer my phone to ask him where to meet him but the road is really slippery so I'm crossing the intersection when it's my turn but then as I'm crossing some headlights come onto me.**

**I'm t-boned by a speeding car; I scream as the car spins out of control making me crash against the shoulder of the road. Once when the car comes to a stop I'm scrawled over the dashboard but I pass out.**

* * *

**POV of Kid.**

* * *

**"Evelyn!" I yell into the phone but I hear sirens blasting though the other side of the line. She said she was at Nightingale and Cross so I go to there and ohmigod.**

**"EVELYN!" I yell as I run onto the scene to where her dad's Jeep is. The car's flipped onto its side and Evelyn's sprawled on the floor. I grab her shoulders then pull on her trying to get her out. I do but I'm just in shock. Then paramedics push me to the side to start CPR on her but she isn't responding. They rush to get her on the stretcher and into the ambulance. I'm just there shocked but I ask which ER they're going to so once when they tell me I go to there. I call everyone and her dad to tell them the news so I rush to get there. I run into there frantically because I feel guilty.**

**"What happened?!" Her dad demands to the cops that were on the scene but I sit down trying to get out of shock. Maka and Soul are the first to show up.**

**"Hey Kid you okay?" She asks rubbing my shoulder but I shake my head.**

**"It's all my fault! Damn it!" I yell grabbing my face.**

**"Hey! Don't say that because you weren't the idiot who crashed her." Soul tries to make me feel better but it doesn't help. After 3 agonizing hours they finally let us see her so I'm the first to go in after her dad.**

**I'm allowed to go in so I jump onto it.**

**"Hey how are you feeling?" I ask as I close the door behind me. She looks at me confused.**

**"Who are you?" She points at me, my heart breaks into pieces**

**"Evelyn that's not funny, I'm Death." I answer but her face looks spooked.**

**"As if in the undertaker?!"**

**I go to her and grab her wrists "No that's my actual name you have to remember me, I'm Kid we're best friends." I try to jog her memory but she looks at me blankly.**

**"Nurse!" I yell then one walk in with the doctor. The doc checks on her asking questions like what did she did yesterday and etc.**

**He sighs, "can you bring her father in here?" I nod and get him in her but I linger by the door so I can hear.**

**"I regret to inform you but it seems like she lost some of her memory, it's only temporary but she seems to remember things that happened months ago. I think she'll start remember things again within a couple of days to weeks. It's not crucial for surgery Mr. Shard." I leave to break down the news.**

**"She what?!" Tsubaki asks**

**"She lost her short term memory as in us."**

**"How?! It was just a car accident!" Maka reasons**

**"The car got flipped and she hit her head against the dashboard." I hang my head down because if I haven't asked her to come she wouldn't be here. Soul puts his hand on my shoulder offering a sympathetic smile.**

**"Well we should start going because we have school tomorrow." Black Star says as he checks the time. I nod and we're starting to leave when a girl that's look not too older than us storms in.**

**"Hey! Hey you," she points at me "do you know what room Evelyn Shard is?"**

**"Yeah she's my friend," I answer suspicions**

**"Well just don't stand there I'm Emma her sister so where is she?!" I point to the door then she runs off. Liz picks me up and takes me home but I feel like crap because once again because of my stupidity someone got hurt again.**

* * *

**POV of Evelyn**

* * *

**A girl with dark chestnut hair with semi-topaz eyes comes in. **

**"Evelyn! Ohmigod are you okay?!" she hugs me but I stare at her but I know that I know her. "Evelyn what's my name?****"**

**"um, I know you... You're my sister Emma."**

**"And my middle name?"**

**"Um... Emma... Rose? There we go! Emma Rose Shard and you're 3 years older than me!" I smile because I got it right by the expression on her face.**

**"Here I brought you your glasses." she hands me them so I take out my contacts and put them in the contact case and put on my glasses, I look up and Dad and Emma are smiling.**

**"What?" I ask**

**"There's hope that you might be able to get your memory back faster!" I nod then Mom walks in.**

**"My darling! How do you feel?" she hugs me but something tells me that I don't like her but I can't remember why.**

**"I'm okay Mom." she looks at Dad but he has a sourly glare towards her. "Did you and Mom fight again?" I ask but he shakes his head**

**"No we got divorced this past summer and I got custody over you Evelyn." Dad informs me then I remember.**

**"You cheated on Dad with Uncle Cory!" I point at Mom, she nods then I remember why I'm so bitter towards her. "Look can you all leave because I want to get some Z's so I can be okay for school tomorrow." I order so one by one they all leave, Dad's the last to leave but he glances at me before he walks out.**

**"Sleep tight Evelyn, you want me to get anything from the house?"**

**"No Daddy it's fine, either way you have work to get back to because there aren't may people who are willing to work the night shift besides you." he smiles**

**"Yeah good job you remembered, well I love you."**

**"Love you too tell Emma that I said I love her." he nods then silently closes the door behind him.**

* * *

Well tell me whatcha think! I wanted something dramatic so this is what I came up with! So what's going to happen next? :)


	12. Chapter 12: Toby

**12: Toby**

I don't own SE and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**POV of Evelyn**

* * *

**On Tuesday I'm released to go to school so I'm there with some of my supposedly friends but the longer I'm with them I feel uncomfortable. I laugh with them as I try to remember them but I can't.**

* * *

**POV of Kid**

* * *

**The bell rings after first period so I'm in my English class with Soul when he sits next to me.**

**"You know that you can't tell Evelyn how you feel about her right?" he throws into my face**

**"Don't you think I know that already?!"**

**"Sheez calm down bro! I'm just saying because I don't want you to accidently confuse her even more!" I set my head against my desk**

**"This sucks,"**

**"Imagine how she feels, she doesn't even remember anything." I nod but I can't help myself to pout. Every period I have with her is agony and out of 8 I have 6 with her so imagine how it is trying to push my feelings to the side just to be her friend when I knew that somehow I can be much more. It's 7****th**** period and she glances at me from her book**

**"What is it?" she asks as she notices me gazing at her.**

**"It's nothing Evelyn sorry just was zoning out." Which I was remembering when I kissed her in front of Sydney and when we were at base in the pool and what I considered our date (even if it wasn't).**

**"Hey the blonde girl that was with us during 1****st**** period was Maka Albarn right?" she asks earning her a smile form me.**

**"Yeah, and who's her boyfriend?"**

**She does the ****_Thinker_**** pose making me snort then she looks at me "Soul Eater Evans." I nod**

**"And the black haired girl?"**

**"Tsubaki um, Nagasaki?" I nod again**

**"And the blue haired guy?" I ask with patience because I know she isn't magically going to get her memory back.**

**"Um Black Star, I don't know his last name though."**

**"It's just Black Star, Star's his last name." she offers a small smile**

**"Oh, I knew that! Don't tell him that I didn't know that!" she points her pen at me. I laugh,**

**"What about me?"**

**"That's easy! Death the Kid Reaper! You're my best friend!" I nod but I dunno it's a bittersweet win. "Why do you look sad?" she turns around in her seat facing me and then I notice that today she's just beautiful. Even though she's wearing a simple shirt her black curls wrap around her shoulder and hang over her chest making it give an illusion of long hair. Then her thick side bangs make the dark topaz/amber eyes radiate from her face,**

**"It's nothing." I lie, she gets in my face studying me.**

**"You sure bout that Kid?"**

**"Yup," I snatch her ring off and she glares at me**

**"Hey! That's mine! You did that to my fries last time!" she laughs**

**"YOU REMEMBER?!" she nods**

**"Of course because that was when we went to base with everyone and we left because everyone was making out, OHMIGOD I REMEMBER!" she smiles, "Hey Kid,"**

**"What?"**

**"Do I have a boyfriend?"**

**"I uh, I don't know but last time I checked," she nods**

**"Well I feel like that I like someone but I can't remember who,"**

**"Oh well I'm sure in time you'll be able to remember here," I give back her ring then she puts it back on.**

**"Thanks and hey don't you have a girlfriend?"**

**"No," she gets in my face like the way Patty does when she's suspecting that I'm not telling her something; so can't wait until she gets her memory back.**

**"Positive?"**

**"Positive,"**

**"Alright then," she does the "I'm watching you" hand thing.**

* * *

**POV of Evelyn**

* * *

**So once when the day ends I'm being dropped off at my house thanks to Tsubaki's mom(it's like she thinks I don't remember where my own house is!) Anyways it's not like I mattered because the one thing I did ****_NOT_**** forget is how much Sydney hates me and how much I hate her. Just thinking about her makes my blood boil, especially when I was in orchestra Yumi said for me to take it easy so once when I was getting a migraine I was laying down on the piano's bench when she comes over and goes**

**_"Ohmigod Shard just because you're first chair doesn't mean you can take naps whenever you want," _****UGH! She just makes me want to I dunno! Anyways I'm doing my homework because unfortunately I have other teachers who aren't so nice to me about my amnesia thing, stupid math teacher… the doorbell rings so I run up to answer it and its Tsubaki with some fast food.**

**"Hey," I let her in then we clear the table so we can eat. She hands me my food so I ask**

**"Tsubaki," she looks up at me from her fries**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Do you remember that I told you that I liked someone?"**

**"Hm, yeah you said you liked Kid." I nearly choke on my soda.**

**_"I do?"_**** she nods**

**"Yup and you two kissed and yeah,"**

**"So he's my boyfriend?" she shakes her head**

**"No, he kissed you in front of Sydney to piss her off with her little witch friends," I nod because now I remember her and her friends Erica and Blair.**

**"Oh well, anyways how was today? Were you able to remember anything?"**

**"Yeah, you and everyone but there's just some things I wished I can remember,"**

**"That's how it's always going to be Evelyn, just take it easy." I nod**

**"That's the thing, I just want my memory back already so that way things can be the same like how they used to be, I feel so helpless being trapped by my own memories." She leaves so that's when Dad calls me asking how I am. **

**"Well I got to come back early so I'll see you around 9ish." He informs me so we hang up and I wait for him, the locks open so I run down stairs to greet him.**

**"How was work?" I ask so he turns around and a little Australian Shepard puppy's in his arms.**

**"Here, the doctor said that having a pet in the house might help you recovery faster." I go over and scope the dog in my arms.**

**"Well what are you going to name him?"**

**"Toby," I answer then I go upstairs letting Toby sleep in my big love seat in my room then go to my bed. He whimpers attempts to jump onto my bed from the seat but he falls short on calculating. He comes crying to me so I pick him up then set him next to me, he curls into a ball next to me.**

* * *

Well as usual tell me whatcha think. :)

.


	13. Chapter 13: Me and my happy Puppy

13: Me and my happy puppy

I don't own SE and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**The next day after my doctor's appointment I missed the majority of the school day so Dad took me home so I can play with Toby. (My puppy)**

**"Toby!" I call as I walk in and he comes running up to me crying because he missed me. He lets me pet him so I scoop him up in my arms and he licks my face.**

**"Bye Daddy. I'm going to take Toby out for a walk." I put Toby on a leash, grab my keys then we head out to the duck pond. He runs around herding the sucks but he tries to bark but its more like a squeak making me laugh so the ducks chase him making him run to me as fast as his legs can carry him.**

**"That's what you get!" I laugh as the ducks give up the chase as soon as Toby takes cover behind my legs.**

**"Lets go home." I put the leash back on him but he sees a lone duck so he chases him leading me into a chase. "Toby!" I call after him but someone grabs him by the leash he was dragging behind him.**

**"Cute dog Evelyn," I look to the person and its a blonde blue-eyed person with headphones in.**

**"Don't want to sound rude but who are you?"**

**"Ah amnesia, I forgot, Justin Cross we're friends more or less and also I asked you out for Home Coming," he hands me Toby's leash.**

**"Thanks."**

**"How old is he?" Justin asks pointing at Toby.**

**"Um I just got him yesterday and he's roughly 3-4 months old." I sit next to Toby then he licks me. Justin does the same and I can hear his song, Drake.**

**"Ah well he's cute." He pets him and Toby's icy eyes shine from the dark brown circles around his eyes.**

**"Yeah anyways what are you doing here?"**

**"I just got off of work so I came over here, you? Shouldn't you be in school?"**

**"Had a doctor's appointment and I wouldn't have been able to get back into class in time." I answer but then I notice he's looking at me with a perverted gaze.**

**"Well I have some homework to pick up so bye." I stand up then Toby takes the lead. He trots in front of me making me laugh.**

**My phone rings so I get it out of my pocket and check it.**

**"Yo." I answer**

**"Hey I got your homework want me to come over and drop it off?" Kid asks**

**"No I'm out but I'll come over to pick it up, I'm like 5 minutes away."**

**"Alright be careful." I hang up and head over to his place.**

**I knock then he answers**

**"I have the work upstairs, aren't you going to come in?" He questions as I linger by the doorway.**

**"No," I step to the side and show him Toby. He kneels and reaches out for him**

**"Since when did you have a dog?"**

**"Since yesterday anyways he's Toby." Toby runs up to him and jumps on Kid. He throws his head back trying to lick Kid as he scratches his belly.**

**"You can let him in if you want, my mom won't mind as long as she sees him." I follow him into her room where she's taking a nap.**

**"Mom, Evelyn's here." Kid states as she wakes up rubbing her eyes.**

**"You could have told me she was coming over so I wouldn't look like crap Kid." She gazes at me then she sees Toby.**

**"Evelyn is that your dog?" I nod then he runs up to her trying to jump on her bed.**

**"He's cute, anyways I'll let you two be, I'm gonna start making dinner you want to join us?"**

**"No thanks Mrs. Reaper but I already made plans." I lie because I don't want them to have pity on me. We leave her room and head to Kid's so I can get what I came here for. He opens the door to his room and wow. He has a bunch of rock posters and a whole wall lined with CDs and records and his furniture is totally pimp.**

**"Hey what do your parents even work in?" I ask because I don't recall (ha what don't I?) asking him before.**

**"They own a music company and a recording studio they rent out for records. It's pretty cool," he hands me my homework .**

**"Thanks, anyways I'm gonna leave have some things to do." I wave then I leave but something in the back of my mind keeps bugging me. It's like I know that I like him but I can't remember what made me to. So once when we get home I take Toby to Pet Smart so I can get him some food bowls and etc and some house breaking mats so when I get home from school there isn't pee all over the house.**

**We walk into the store so Toby's running in front of me staring at the parrots that are on sale. He barks at them earning him and me a scowl from one of the employes.**

**"Sorry," I mumble and take him away to the dog section so we can get what we came here for. He walks around me tangling his leash around my legs so I don't do anything because I'm repositioning the stuff in the cart but another dog barks at him making him lunge and nearly knocking me over.**

**"Toby!" I scowl at him so I set him down into the basket of the car that way he can't stir up any trouble. He sits giving me pouting eyes and hangs his head then starts whining.**

**"You're so dramatic like Black Star." I point out then feel accomplished of myself because it's another thing I can finally recall now. Toby gazes at me so I push his head to the side playfully but as my fingers gaze near his mouth he pretends to bite me. I laugh then knock him onto his side so I can give him a belly rub. We go to the name tag machine get him one then go to pay but look who our cashier is?**

**"Is that all?" Sydney barks I shake my head then I give her the amount and I leave with Toby's belongings back to the Liberty. I start the car and connect my phone to the stero and put on Sleeping with Sirens' If you can't hang, so when Kellin Quinn's doing his signature screamo streak Toby howls allow staying in key with me but it's so funny because he's just so into howling.**

**We make it back home where I set up his stuff in my room after I shower he paws at the bathroom door because he hates being alone. I open up then we head downstairs where I flop myself onto the couch and he lays down on my stomach.**

**"Toby," his tail wags into my face so I sit up with him curling into a ball on me lap as we watch TV. My phone beeps like the way it does when it gets a text to I reach out for it and it's a text from Soul,**

**Soul: Hey how yu feeling?**

**Me: I'm good and guess what!**

**Soul: Wut?**

**Me: *sends a picture of Toby* isn't he cute?! His name's Toby ^.^**

**Soul: Ha cute anyways you busy tomorrow after school?**

**Me: Um depends, why?**

**Soul: It's cuz Maka and I are going downtown and wanted to know if you wanted to double-date or something between those lines.**

**Me: :I, I dunno... Tell you what I'll tell you by 7th period tomorrow K?**

**Soul: K, well i'll leave you and Toby.**

**So he stops texting me then I go on NetFlix and watch a movie but don't really focus on it because it's like BAAM! I can almost re-call everyhting before the accident!**

* * *

So looks like Evelyn got her memory back! Will Kid jump to the chance and confess or with things change between them now? Anyways don't you think Toby's just _ADORABLE?! _Tell me whatcha think! :)


	14. Chapter 14: Finding out

**14: finding out…**

I don't own SE and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to its NR13

* * *

**"Ugh Emma I don't want to go!" I groan as she roams through my closet and throws my clothes on my bed that she thinks will look cute on me.**

**"Come on Jas, it's just for lunch and that's it! You know how I feel about Seth and he's bringing his sister with him so you guys can get to know each other!" I sit up and my hair's in a giant sponge of curls.**

**"Just lunch and after I can leave?" I put on my glasses and stare at her.**

**"Yes, c'mon we're meeting them there so hurry up." I get dressed and straighten my hair and it hovers over my entire back just ending at the top of the small of my back, slip on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and favorite t-shirt and head downstairs, I give Toby water and put my keys into my bag next to my phone.**

**"Where are we eating?" I ask because I don't want to leave Toby alone,**

**"At the park near Cross and Emerald Glade and Toby can come if you want, I know you don't want to leave him alone." She pets him so I put on his leash throw in some plastic bags into my bag and we leave after telling Dad our goodbyes. We get into her Mustang Boss and drive over to the City Park.**

**"Seth!" Emma hugs her boyfriend as we see them, she pulls back and introduces him to me.**

**"This is Seth Watson, Seth this is my sister Evelyn and her dog Toby." He smiles and he's like a redhead Greek god because he's Mc Steamy in Grey's Anatomy terms.**

**"Nice to meet you, here let me get my sister, Sydney!" he hollers and dread washes over me, because if it's ****_that _****Sydney…**

**She comes over and sure enough it's the redhead that's out to get me. She sees me and she isn't too happy to see me either,**

**"What are you doing here Shard?" she hisses earning her a look from Emma and Seth,**

**"Oh so you two already know each other?" he asks as he wraps an arm around her shoulders,**

**"Yes, we know each other ****_quiet_**** well…" she hisses through her teeth faking a smile.**

**"Great! Now c'mon let's eat because Emma and I have some exams later!" he changes the subject so we sit down on the grass and eat some of the food they bought. I'm not looking at Sydney as I eat because it's awkward; the girl that hates my guts is sister to the boyfriend that's dating my sister. Toby sits in front of me and wags his tail impatiently because he's eyeing my food as he wants some. I shake my head at him but he winces so he hangs his head low.**

**"Cute dog," Sydney breaks the uncomfortable silence that was growing between us.**

**"Thanks, Toby" he looks at me then I make finger guns and go "BANG BANG!" He throws himself onto the floor and plays dead. She laughs "Got bored last night anyways," we make some casual talk until we end up devouring all of the food. They leave leaving me with Toby as he eats the leftovers on the grass. We walk around then head back home but something nudges me to go over to Tsubaki's. I knock at her door so we head into her backyard and watch Toby run around chasing the dragonflies that's shadows are flying over the grass.**

**"So did you get all of your memories back?" she asks and I smile,**

**"Yeah, Toby helped a lot now I can remember everything before the crash,"**

**"That's great, so now you can tell Kid what you feel about him now," she points out making me grin.**

**"Maybe but I dunno, I don't want him to feel awkward or anything…" I hang my feel over the edge of her deck and dangle them.**

**"C'mon get real it's not like he wouldn't get with you, he'd be stupid if he didn't." she re-ensures me making me shrug.**

**"Do you think I should?" she rolls her eyes at me**

**"Unless if you plan on taking Toby to Home Coming," she points to him, he looks at us and hangs his tongue out from his mouth.**

**"Alright but first I'm gonna drop Toby off he looks sleepy." I glance at him and he's passed out sprawled all over the grass asleep. I pick him up then say my goodbyes and leave. I set Toby down on his bed in my room and head over to Kid's house.**

**I ring the door, no one answers so I pull out my phone to check the time because generally Kid and his parents are out around 5ish but's it's 3 so why isn't he opening? I turn the knob and it isn't locked, what's going on? I stroll in but the alarm doesn't go off, how strange.**

**"Kid?" I question as I walk around the house looking for him so I enter the kitchen but nothing. I go up the staircase that's connected to the kitchen and head to the 2****nd**** story of the house. Nothing so I go up to the attic that his family uses as the game room and I reach the door that leads to the room, I'm about to turn the knob on the door when I hear noises from the other side of the door. I withdraw my hand then press my ear against the door to listening in.**

**"Aw c'mon Kid relax no one has to know," a girl mumbles in a slurry voice.**

**"Stop! You have a boyfriend, and this isn't right." he protests but then the chick answers back**

**"Now we can do what we wanted to do in 7****th**** back then, besides Soul isn't as sexy as you…" I open the door and I want to hurl,**

**"What the Hell is going on?!" I demand, Maka gets off of Kid's chest and he stands up fixing his plaid button up re-buttoning it and looks at me.**

**"I can explain," he tries but I stare at Maka.**

**"And you! You have a boyfriend and you're making out with his best friend!" I yell at her while she re positions her skirt and shirt.**

**"You guys make me sick, whatever do whatever you guys were doing and you better hope that Soul forgives you two." I run down the stairs but Kid's following me**

**"Evelyn wait!" he hollers after me so I turn around,**

**"You know what you're disgusting! Just don't talk to me, both of you!" I slam the door behind me as I leave with tears going down my face.**

* * *

DUH DUH DUH! Anyways leave your reviews as usual :)


	15. Chapter 15: Heavy Info

**15: Heavy Info**

I don't own SE and it belongs to its righful owners anything else belongs to NR13

**POV of Kid.**

* * *

**Damn it! I glare at Maka,**

**"What the Hell? I was telling you to stop but you didn't!" she just shrugs**

**"I'm so sorry Kid I didn't-"**

**"Just get out, _NOW_." she leaves but I don't have anywhere to go because I got myself into this with no escape. And the worst part is that I didn't even start it. So I'm on my bed laying down when something hits me. Oh god, so I put on my vans grab my keys and phone and run out the door.**

**I go over to Soul's house and knock.**

**"Hey Mr. Evans is Soul home?" I ask as his adoptive dad answers the door.**

**"Hey Kid I haven't seen you in a while and yeah he's on the roof as usual." He lets me in so I climb onto his roof where Soul lays on his back as the suns shedding its last rays of light in a colorful display.**

**"Hey," I greet as I sit next to him.**

**"Hey," he says bluntly.**

**"I'm sorry about earlier today I swear I didn't mean it Soul I hope that you can forgive me." I apologize**

**"When we started dating Maka told me that she still loved you and hasn't gotten over the break up since so she wanted me to know that I had competition."**

**"I'm sorry," I stare at my vans as pull down my sleeves. I hear a sniffling sound so I look at him and a silent tear runs down his cheek.**

**"Soul," I reach out for him but he pulls down his sleeves but something catches my eyes. "What the hell is on your wrist?!" I grab them and there's fresh flesh wounds on them.**

**"What the hell Soul?!" I demand because I never thought he'd do this to himself.**

**"It's nothing," he jerks his wrists out of my hold.**

**"How do you expect me to not care?!"**

**"You don't get it!" He screams at me**

**"What don't I get huh Soul?!" I challenge**

**"You only lost your brother not your whole family like me! You didn't have to stay in a orphanage for 3 years waiting for someone to pick you like a person does when they're buying a dog! Then get moved around between 3 families because of your habits!" He cries**

**"And? You went through a lot for a 8 year old but now you got a family that loves you and cares, you know better than anyone else what the past year has been to me." I get teary**

**"BS! You got to keep and stay with your parents and you always get the girls and good grades and records unlike me who can barely get along and occasionally score."**

**"And? What the hell does that have to do with anything?! I keep on a brave face but you know that I can breakdown out of nowhere and how I also would hurt myself," I pull my shirt and the scar on my abdomen peeks out from my belt. "And also your parents didn't tell you anything that would make you want to die." I choke back a sob**

**"What?" I swallow and continue**

**"My dad got depressed and my mom went psycho so she screamed at me that I'm the reason why Tyler's dead. Then it led to this," I point to my abdomen**

**"I'm so sorry." He sniffles as he tries to put on a brave cool face.**

**"That's why I'm like the way I am, I got something out of a tragedy and now I'm using it to my advantage. Life's a bitch, we're given cards and its up to use to make the best out of them and hope we have a better hand than fate, Soul."**

**He nods but I run my hands through his hair that always does what it wanted despite what he does to it.**

**"Hey c'mon cheer up." He pushes me playfully meaning he's fine.**

**"I'm happy that I have friend like you Death,"**

**"Same here Soul," we just sit there in silence just watching the sun sink under the horizon and night coming to take over the sky.**

**"Anyways Evelyn came by earlier." Soul states**

**"What she say?"**

**"She was crying and really frustrated from earlier."**

**"Oh," I stare at the sky because now I have to make amends with her that is if she'll even talk to me though.**

**"You should start get going, it's almost 8 and you know how my parents get," Soul advices so we do our secret handshake combo and I climb down the roof.**

**"Later," I yell so he leans over the edge and waves, I leave the house and walk back to my own when I run into Tsubaki,**

**"Hey," I greet as she stops in front of me,**

**"Hey, so did Evelyn tell you anything?" I shrug**

**"She said some things alright..."**

**"So? Are you dating her now?" she asks catching me off guard**

**"What?!" I yell then she realizes that I wasn't talking about that,**

**"I didn't say anything!" she screams then slams her hands over her mouth**

**"What was she supposed to tell me Tsubaki?" I demand then she shakes her head,**

**"I didn't say anything! Now drop it!" she orders**

**"No, now tell me." she confesses everything that happened, like how apparently she likes me and that the kissed meant something to her but I had to be an ass and yeah.**

**"Well it's not like she'll even want to talk to me anymore,"**

**"Why?" I explain about what happened earlier and she nods.**

**"Want me to talk to her?" I shake my head as in no**

**"Let her come around but thanks though," we say our goodbyes so I go back to my house so I shower but lay down on my bed listening to Breaking Benjamin until I finally drift off to sleep.**

* * *

So now he knows so what's do you think should happen next?!


	16. Chapter 16: In with the old

**16: In with the old**

I don't own SE and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**For the next two weeks I've done some changes, BIG changes. I ditch Soul Eater and Co. For Justin Cross and Co. I left the comfortable jeans for short skirts and the shirt for tank tops with see through shirts.**

**I'm walking with Justin and his lady friends to our tables when we pass by my old friends.**

**Cassidy glances at them then throws her head back to look at me.**

**"They're such losers how could you be friends with them?"**

**I shrug, "yeah, losers..." I don't agree with her but the word hits me hard but she takes it like I'm agreeing with her. We sit down and Justin wraps his arm over my shoulders**

**"Hey Evelyn we're gonna go out to a college party wanna come?"**

**"On a Friday and college?" I ask because my dad would kill me if he heard this.**

**"Yeah and c'mon your going to be a little good girl?"**

**"I'll think about it. Excuse me I have um to go and do something." I get up and re adjust my skirt but as I'm passing Cassidy she pulls up my skirt**

**"You gotta show more skin if you want to be laid anytime soon."**

**"Sorry," I mumble then head over to gym to my track locker and pull out my emergency clothes. I switch to the skinny jeans and my blouse and ditch the heels for my sandals. I'm leaving back for lunch when someone familiar comes onto me.**

**"Hey," Kid greets then I noticed that his white streaks are gone**

**"Why did you get rid of the streaks?" I ask because it looks weird.**

**"I can be asking you the same thing, why did you get rid of us?" He shubs his hands into his pockets.**

**I look away and don't reply. He comes closer to me then walks pass me.**

**"Whatever, you can't talk to losers right?" He throws into my face then walks away. I swallow but call out.**

**"Kid wait," I turn around and he does too.**

**"What?"**

**"It's just that I've been waiting for you or me to make a move or something but-"**

**He turns around and raises his hand in the air**

**"Save it, until you decide whose your friends don't talk to me or either of us." He walks away leaving me. He just blew me off, I clench my fists together and walk away.**

**I get back home after school because I didn't want to go to that party. As I walk through the door I notice Dads at the table awake.**

**"Dad, what are you doing up?" I ask startled.**

**"Evelyn sit down," he orders so I do and sit in front of him.**

**"What is it?" He glares at me with angry eyes**

**"Your teachers called me about your behavior and your mother and I didn't raise you to be like this."**

**"No but you did raise me that it's okay to cheat on your spouse..." I mumble but he heard me making me slam my mouth shut.**

**"Go to your room and give me your phone. You're grounded." I hand it over to him and head upstairs into my room so I open the door and Toby looks up at me from his bed next to mine. He yawns so I go sit on my windowsill looking out to the street when Toby barks (he's gotten better at barking now) so I scoop him up into my arms and set him on my lap.**

**"I'm sorry for ignoring you Toby," I apologize because its true. He just wags his tail so I take it. I put on Pandora and put it on Evanescence radio and pet Toby. I keep petting him over and over until my hand feels rough from his fur. He falls asleep so I'm careful not to wake him up with a jerk of my body. The door clicks open so I look making Toby wake up. He wags his tail as Tsubaki walks in.**

**"Hey," I greet so Toby jumps off of my lap and runs up to her and lets her pet him. She sits on my bed**

**"Hey," she says awkwardly as the silence comes over us.**

**"I'm sorry Tsubaki." I break the silence so she comes up and hugs me.**

**"I missed you so much Evelyn." She says between her sobs making water come to my eyes but I push them back.**

**"Anyways well what happened after all that well you know."**

**"Well Soul and Maka started being on and off but Kid hardly around anymore because of Maka but now they're fine and Black Star's in a competition so he's always out training and etc so it's just been me, Soul, Maka and occasionally Kid. And what about you and your 'new friends'?"**

**I shrug then Toby takes back his spot on my lap so I play with his tail.**

**"Well started getting dressed like a whore because thanks to Cassidy and Co. They threw out all of my clothes but I managed to save some now I just realized how much I was a bitch for leaving you guys for them."**

**She shrugs "I get it, you didn't want to deal with Maka or Kid so you tried something else."**

**"Yeah my stupid mistake, they're a bunch of low life's I don't know how I was able to stick with them for 2 weeks."**

**"Why what they do?"**

**"They're into sex and drugs and I didn't want to be a part of all of that. They're just retards and Justin tried getting me into bed with him but I refused so he start acting like if he's my boyfriend or something which he's not."**

**"Oh, well I hope you didn't do anything stupid."**

**"I didn't," I shower her my pocket knife I have on me all times.**

**"Damn, what did they get you to be all gangster too?" She teases but I just laugh. Out of all the people who I missed the most next to Kid must have been Tsubaki because despite the crap people do to her she always has a reason why to forgive and put on her best face on.**

**So we stay in my room just talking and watching some movies on my laptop with Toby until she gets called by her mom.**

**"Yeah Mom I'm fine and is it okay I spend the night at Evelyn's? C'mon we don't have school tomorrow and her day's working I don't want to leave her by herself," she reasons but then they hang up and she looks at me.**

**"She said yes," I nod and hand her some of my pajamas and we do stupid crap on the laptop when I'm notified from Face Book.**

**"Open the message." I do and it's Cassidy**

**It reads**

**_"'Evelyn! Justin and I need a ride and we're drunk!'"_ I ignore the plead and Tsubaki looks at me.**

**"You're not going to your friends in there time of need?" I shake my head.**

**"No cause my real friend is here next to me." She hugs me so eventually we go to bed with Toby and Tsubaki asleep next to me. So it's like 6 in the morning when Tsubaki's phone starts vibrating next to me so I take it out from under me and I'm blinded by the screen brightness so I dim it down and open the text so it'll stop vibrating when it reads**

**"Kid8):**

**Hey sorry that if I woke you up but it's just that I need someone to vent out to. Apparently during the met Justin was bragging how well um he 'popped Evelyn's cherry' and Black Star told me that you were spending the night at her place so yeah... Ask if you can plz :(" **

**I sigh put it down and go back to taking a nap.**

* * *

So anyways tell me whatcha think :)


	17. Chapter 17: Just that

**17: just that.**

I don't own SE and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while really wasn't in the mood to because someone PM me and gave me the first flame I ever had because apparently the way how I present Kid in here isn't how he acts in the Soul Eater saga; anyways let's get back to the story.

* * *

**After Tsubaki leaves I get dressed into a plaid shirt and some black shorts and open up my laptop. An alert pops open so I click on it and it's a private message from Justin; I roll my eyes and it says**

**"Hey you didn't show up to my met today I missed youL" so I reply back**

**"I'm not your girlfriend so leave me alone and I heard what you texted Kid yesterday you slop, don't talk to me EVER." I close the chat and Toby comes next to me.**

**"I messed up Toby," he wags his tail which really doesn't help my mood. The front door opens so I go downstairs and Dad's back.**

**"Hey," I greet but he looks exhausted. He goes to the cabinet and hands me my phone. **

**"You're going to go fix your broken relationships with your old friends because your new ones I don't like them so go apologize starting with Kid because he lives closer. You can have your phone back but no car for a month!"**

**"Dad!" I protest but then hug him, "I'm sorry for last night Dad I didn't mean to-"**

**"Go before I change my mind and I'll take care of Toby meanwhile," I nod then head out the door.**

**I ring on the doorbell and then I feel nervous because I mean the last time he talked to me well he politely sent me to hell. His mom answers and she's in black which she usually isn't in.**

**"Evelyn, I haven't seen you in a while…"**

**"Yeah I'm sorry it's just been really busy lately anyways well is Kid home?" she nods then steps to the side and tells me he's upstairs in his room. I knock and he shouts**

**"Mom! I'm busy!" I open my mouth but shut it before I say anything stupid.**

**"It's not your mom," I say in a small voice and it pretty much sounds like a squeak. I hear him move towards the door then answers**

**"What are you wearing?" I bang against the door insulted**

**"PERVERT!" I yell sending my hair flying around my face so I back my bangs with my hand trying to re-tame it.**

**"If you're not wearing something symmetrical you're not coming in."**

**"What about plaid?" I lean against the door**

**"Hm, come in… but if it's not symmetrical I'm kicking you out!" he opens the door and lets me in.**

**"Um hey…" I look down at my toes then notice that the nail polish is chipping…**

**"It's been a while," he says**

**"Yeah" I bring myself to look at him then notice his white streaks are back. "They're back," I point at his hair and try a smile.**

**"Yeah didn't like the way how I looked without them, don't see why Sydney wanted them gone."**

**"Oh so you're dating her now?" I ask with a tint of hurt in my voice**

**"Kind of, not really she, it's complicated." I shrug then go over to his wall and notice that he has an actual record of Nirvana with Kirk Cobain's and everyone's signature signed. He comes up to me then pokes at me, "Damn it the shirt's so un damn symmetrical"**

**"What are you going to do about it huh?" I tease then he pushes me.**

**"I'll beat you up," I push him back so he does the same but I tackle him where we land on the floor but I yell because he landed on me making my hip scream out in pain.**

**"Get off of me you ass!" I yell as I kick him away so I sit up. he does the same then starts smirking, "What?" I demand**

**"It's nothing," I roll my eyes**

**"That's what caused the split between us, because we did nothing after the little scene at the mall." He squints his eyebrows together**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Nothing, look maybe it's time to be honest with each other, that kiss to you might have not meant anything to you but it did to me," **

**"Alright if it did then what did it mean? Because you're not making sense but then you have to go and blame me because it's my fault." I get up**

**"You know what whatever," I leave his room but he follows me and stops me when we reach the kitchen.**

**"Cut the bullshit Evelyn and just tell me already. I don't want to lose my best friend again," he grabs my wrist so I turn around**

**"That's the point Kid I just don't want to be your best friend, I um like you that way and the reason why when I caught you and Maka well you know it affected me because I've never been good on handling/ dealing with my emotions so I did what I usually did just got away from it. But then I realized that you and everyone are the only friends I actually have because the rest of them are fake so I'm sorry for acting like a little kid." He nods**

**"It's fine and the thing is that I like you too the same way but,"**

**"But what?"**

**He sighs "It's not like we can start dating or anything."**

**"And why the Hell not?"**

**"Sydney, Justin and Maka, if they find out who knows what they're capable of,"**

**"I don't see why it matters in the first place." I place my hand on his chest but he grabs them,**

**"I don't care what Sydney and Justin do it's just that I don't want you and Maka being conflicted because of me, I know she still likes Soul but she still loves me and I don't want you being in the cross fires." I nod but I hug him,**

**"I know but what now?" I look up at him but he sighs again**

**"I guess you can try talking to her about it but I doubt that it'll help. Anyways we're friends again?" **

**It's my turn to sigh now, "I guess." I make up the excuse that I'm taking Toby to the vet so I leave to the park and flop myself onto the bench and just stare up at the sky. I hate high school.**

* * *

Sorry if the chapter wasn't as good as usual but tell me whatcha think as usual.


	18. Chapter 18: Possiblity of something real

**18: possiblity of something real**

I don't own SE and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. Well I got over my flame because I realized that yeah everyone might not like my work but you guys have so here you go! I love you all and thank you so much for everything! R&R (read and review)

* * *

**POV of Evelyn**

**I go to school the next day feeling bad about leaving Toby home but he'll be fine Dad can take care of him if anything happens. I show up at school then I feel a little bit awkward because seeing Kid and not able to finally be his girlfriend or whatever but NO! All because of how Maka might react, maybe I don't know how their relationship went but it's been 3 years she just needs to let him be. So I see him on our hill and the autumn air nips at our exposed skin from our sweatshirts. I sit down next to him and pull my hair out of the cherry Cross Country sweatshirt that I bought from him when he was selling them.**

**"Kid we need to talk," I blurt out looking down at my fingers.**

**"What?"**

**"If there's ever going to be an us you have to get serious with me, what happened between you and Maka when you two were dating." I bring myself to look at him then he gives me a 'really' look. "I'm serious Death," he swallows then tells me leaving with a conflicted feeling drenching me. I swallow then play with my shoe lace,**

**"Evelyn," he pulls on my drawstring for my hood but I swat his hand away.**

**"Be honest, if she said that she'd be fine if we went out would you?" I stare at him straight into the eyes waiting for his response but he hesitates. "Unbelievable," I stand up to leave wiping the dirt off of my jeans but he catches my arm as I try to walk away.**

**"Don't give me that Evelyn you that-" I pull my arm out of his hold**

**"I'll see you in class." I walk away to Athletics to put away my backpack before the bell rings for the start of school. I find Maka in the hallway and pull her to one of the supply closets that Art has unlocked. I close the door behind us then demand**

**"You could have told me you went that far with Kid Maka." I snap**

**"Hey! Let go!" she scrims under my grip so I let go then she starts "I know but you could have told me he kissed you and you told Tsubaki so it's not like you can say that you didn't!" she yells into my face making her blonde hair fly around her face.**

**"Okay look I know you still love him but I'm going to be completely going to be honest with you, I like Kid and he likes me back but the only thing holding him back is you. It's not freaking fair because there you go toying between Kid and Soul seeing whoever is more fun. Soul isn't a jack ass in order for you to do something like that and you know it." I throw into her face because if she really does care she'll say it.**

**"Then did he tell you that when I was making out with him he didn't stop? He ****_WANTED_**** it Evelyn because if he truly wants you then he would have told me." She turns on her heel and leaves so I close my eyes and sigh. After I leave too and head over to first period frustrated and confused as hell. I kinda don't know who to believe because they're both hiding it from me and what are they? Afraid of me lashing out? I flop into my chair next to Kid not wanting to look at him because I can't will myself to.**

**"Okay you guys I'm going to give you new partners so please stand up and you guys aren't the '****_Real Slim Shady'_**** by the way." He jokes then gives me to be partners with Black Star and oh god….**

**I sit next to him and he props his feet onto the desk getting mud on my binder.**

**"Um excuse you," I joke but he glances at me**

**"I am your god you will submit to me and follow my will my loyal priest." I snort shaking my head laughing to myself. We work on the assignment then I grab our papers to turn it in when Kid stands up to turn in his,**

**"So are you going to avoid me for the rest of the day? I have you for 6 classes and we ride the same bus," he points out I toss the papers into the baskets then whisper trying not to draw attention**

**"Then I suggest you grow a pair and do something before there can be anything." I smile then go back to my desk. The bell rings so we leave and after 3 dreadful periods later its lunch and we're all at our table when Kid gets up and pulls Maka to the side. We watch them leave and Soul sips from his soda,**

**"What is it?" I ask but he sets it down making a loud ****_"clang!"_**

**"I don't like it when they're alone…" he studies the door they slipped out through but thankfully Black Star eases the tension a bit.**

**"Your god demands a human sacrifice!" I throw my fork at him**

**"There's your human sacrifice!" I joke then Soul grabs his and says in a girly voice**

**"NO! MY BABY!" we laugh then we're making personifications with our utensils when they come back.**

**"Hey," Tsubaki greets when Maka sits next to her in front of me.**

**"Hi." She mumbles and eats so Tsubaki gives me the face translating into ****_'okay then'._**

**We eat making jokes when Kid doesn't say anything. **

**"What?" we ask then he points to the soda can Soul has.**

**"IT"S NOT SYMMETRICAL!" he grabs the can and starts destroying it with his knife and when he finishes he looks up at us. "What? Y'all bastards aren't symmetrical either so don't think I won't do the same to you!" he pokes the knife at us making us laugh. The day ends so that's when Maka comes up to me after school**

**"If you want to date him go ahead." Then she leaves so I have to hide the grin on my face as I go onto my bus.**


	19. Chapter 19: Limited

19: Limted

I don't own SE and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13

* * *

**I come back from school and open the door when it's Dad sitting at the table with Lauren.**

**"You know you can tell me when you're coming over Lauren, it's really annoying when you just decided to pop up at the house unexpected." I state flatly with annoyed/un-amused visible in my tone of talk. I toss my backpack down onto the couch. I notice that neither of them are talking and then Emma appears from the bathroom. that's when it hits me that something's wrong,**

**"What's going on?" I demand scared. Lauren swallows then she looks at me**

**"Your father's being deported to Afghanistan." she answers but Dad looks down at his hands with his combat uniform on.**

**"When did they tell you?!" I scream with my throat closing up on me like it always does when I'm about to cry.**

**"Last night and I'm leaving within a week. when I don't know,"**

**"Well what are you going to do there?" I ask as I lean against the wall with because my legs are threating that if I stand on them they'll give out any second.**

**"I'm operating the transportation choppers and I'm going to do air support." he informs me so it eases my anxiety a bit but not all the way because I mean war's an ugly thing it'll claim any lives without thinking it over twice.**

**"So until your father's back I'm going to take you to live with me back at Rising Sun." Lauren announces making me look at her**

**"YOU CAN'T. I'M NOT GOING!" I screech because she can't do this to me now. Just when I managed to make things back to the way they used to be she can't! Dad looks at me**

**"Evelyn please, I don't want you to live by yourself for 3 months." he gives me sad eyes with a pleading look in them.**

**"I'll take care of her! Besides I'd live closer to the University if I lived here with Evelyn Mom." Emma pleads but she just shakes her head.**

**"No buts, I'm her mother and if I want her to live with me she will,"**

**"I prefer to live alone than ever to live with you!" I throw into her face and run up the stairs but she follows me.**

**"EVELYN SHARD!" she hollers so I turn around.**

**"I want to live with Emma and she's over 18 so she can be my legal Guardian! Besides I don't want to pick up your habits and sleep around with my spouse's best friend when I'm married." I slam the door into her face and throw myself onto my bed. Toby comes on the bed with me and starts licking me trying to get my face. I hear the front door close so I go downstairs and it's just Dad. I sit in front of him and grab his hands**

**"So who am I living with for the next quarter if the year?" I ask trying not to cry and be his strong little girl.**

**"I don't know; and I'll Face Time you everyday after the battle's are over. I'm going to let Ami (Tsubaki's mom) know so that way she can also check up on you guys. I'm going to miss you Jasmine." I nod then hug him with tears leaking out. After a good sob I pull away and dry my eyes.**

**"You better come back home Daddy," he smiles**

**"I wouldn't want it any other way mija." so then we go out to the Bass Pro. shop and take Toby with us so that way we can take some last pictures together because we don't know how very limited our time left together is. Emma tags along so when we enter the people who work there look at us,**

**"Do you have a license?" the employee asks making us get confused. he rolls his eyes at us. ****"To have the dog in here." that's when Dad goes up against the employee**

**"Look boy, I'm about to be deployed to war and I want to take pictures with my family before I go to protect our fair country because of shrimps like you who started a war with a country that never did anything to us so we're going to take some pictures with our dog before I file a complain to your manager and I don't think that you want to lose your job right?" the employee looks terrified because my dad's like 5'10 with tattoos outlined with muscles so I wouldn't blame him. Emma and I look at each other shocked because Dad never takes advantage of his military status.**

**"N-No si-sir go ahead sir." the employee trembles so Dad nods his head then comes back to us.**

**"Let's go." I laugh**

**"don't you think that was a bit too much just for a dog?" He glares at me.**

**"don't start. C'mon Toby." Toby wags his tail then he trots around. We go upstairs and where the lions are Toby barks at them but Emma roars making him freak out and run straight into one of the shelves and knocking it over including all of its merchandise. There's a loud _CRASH_! People look at us so Dad comes to us and mumbles**

**"Keep walking and pick up the dog." We follow his orders and we quickly walk away. After we finish taking pictures we go to eat at Smash Burger where we eat outside so Toby can be with us. He jumps from Dad's lap onto the table and wolfs down the food. I get him down and I raise my hand over his head, he closes his eyes and flinches but I just smack him on his muzzle **

**"No!" after he lays down resting his head on his paws while we re-order our food. We leave half an hour later back to our places so before I head to my room I hug Dad and tell him goodnight but I'm tormented in my dreams that he won't come back.**


	20. Chapter 20: Random times!

**20: Random times of Soul Eater and CO.**

I don't own SE and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while it's because I got busy lately and also didn't really have any ideas so I hope you still want to read my story! Since it's summer vacation now I'll be able to have more time to write, (well that's of course if I don't have any camps over the summer) so anyways R&R if you want and back to the story!

* * *

**The next day after school I'm having out with Soul, Kid and Black Star on Soul's roof looking up at the sky eating chips and just talking when Soul's dad comes up.**

**"Soul, Maka's downstairs," he nods then gets up so leaving Kid, Black Star, and I on the roof.**

**"Damn it! My shoulder's killing me!" Black Star complains moving his arm in the socket trying to loosen it up when Kid just glares at him with his Pocky Stix hanging out of his mouth**

**"Go to the trainers then idiot." Kid says flatly like if he was talking to a 3-year-old asking a dumb question. I rolling my eyes at them**

**"NO! I'm a GOD and gods don't go to get help from the mortals!" he yells at him so I point out**

**"Then that's why you're injured right?" he throws a chip at me**

**"Hush mortal woman!" I grab my shoe and chuck it at him "Woman!"**

**"Don't woman me!" I laugh then he calms down when Tsubaki comes up. She sits down next to him so I look at her, ****"Hey," I smile so she smiles and Soul comes up with Maka. She tosses her bag then flops down next to me, **

**"Why the long face?" she asks making me sigh**

**"My dad's being deported to Afghanistan;" I draw my knees to my chest and rest my head against my knees.**

**"He's WHAT?!" everyone demands so I explain to them so after they hug me tackling me against the roof me making me laugh.**

**"Well who are you living with then?" Kid asks then everyone goes downstairs to get some food leaving me alone with Kid. I sigh,**

**"I dunno, depending whether Emma can move in with me then I'm moving with my mom until Dad's tour ends." He hugs my shoulders then he smiles**

**"What if I asked my 'rents if you could move in with us until your dad returns so that way you don't have to move to Rising Sun?" I stare at him**

**"Are you for real?" I ask to make sure that I heard him right because I mean well we're teens and like each other so who knows what can happen...**

**"I don't see why not, all we need is that your dad to agree then chances are it'll be possible;" I shrug**

**"Maybe..." we go downstairs were everyone is and go into Soul's movie den. I swear it's like he has a freaking movie theater in his house! It has a popcorn machine with a working soda fountain.**

**"OHMIGOD! Look at all the soda!" I yell as I giggle as I pour soda and all the other drinks to make my legendary "Mixed with All," drink (in other words I just put all the drinks into one cup and see how it tastes). After I'm done and Black Star done choosing the movie, I turn off the lights so we can start watching the movie. I pull the blanket on me as I sit down in the middle of Tsubaki and Kid.**

**"What movie are we seeing?" I ask as Tsubaki hands me some of the popcorn she made.**

**"Um, I think _El Dorado._" I nod as I take a handful of popcorn into my mouth.**

**"I hate popcorn..." I mumble making Kid to look at me**

**"Says the one eating it." I glare at him, he smirks so me being the idiot I am I start singing to the opening.**

**"_Shut up!_" Maka yells at me. I do so once when the first scene play I start laughing because of everyone's reactions.**

**"What the Hell Black Star?! Why did you put it in _SPANISH!?_" they all scream at him**

**"Because my mid terms for Spanish are coming up and I don't plan to fail it!" They all groan, I don't because I understand Spanish so I keep watching it.**

**"What the hell are you laughing at?" Soul demands as I laugh at one of the jokes the character made. I shake my head then Kid screams. We all look at him pointing at the TV.**

**"Cortez isn't a brunette! He was a red-head! And also he's not _symmetrical!_" I face palm and sigh out**

**"Hate to break it to ya but half of the characters aren't in this movie." He stares at me and stands up.**

**_"Black Star! Hand me the control NOW!" _He demands but Black Star replies back**

**"Bitch no! Come get it from your god and maybe I'll give it to you!" Kid attacks Black Star wrestling for the remote to change the movie. "Don't make me use my godly like powers against you!" He threatens as Kid and him fall down to the floor.**

**"Give to me now!" Kid demands so then Maka yells**

**"Give it to him now he's SO wet!" we all laugh so Kid chucks his pillow at her.**

**"Shut up pervert!" Kid finally gets the control so we end up watching another movie which to be honest I have no idea what the plot is because it's so SLOW! We're all sprawled against the couch bored out of our minds.**

**"Change it," Soul groans as he's laying up side down with his blood rushing to his head making it to turn red like his eyes.**

**"What are you trying to do?" I ask as I start getting a headache. He glances at me**

**"Trying to drown my brain..." I kick him off of the couch making him face plant against the floor. He rubs his head as he sits upright again,**

**"What the hell was that for?"**

**"Because I'm bored!" He snickers then says**

**"Why don't you go make out with Kid or something?" I throw a pillow at him.**

**"Shut up!" Black Star hears then he adds on.**

**"I heard Soul's bed is nice! I'd bet it be perfect if you know what I mean..." He does that stupid pose for the perverted Meme on Ifunny making me laugh.**

**"Whatever! And besides he's asleep." I point out pointing to him as he sleeps on the floor. Soul's face lights up, he tells us to be quiet so he tiptoes his way over to him and leans down. He starts running his hands down and up his body then gives me a face so I start talking dirty to Kid from the couch. Kid smiles and he giggles through his sleep. Him with his eyes closed and somewhat still asleep he pulls Soul onto him and locks him in his arms probably thinking it's me.**

**"Evelyn," he does a what the hell look but doesn't open his eyes and his hand goes over to Soul's pecks, making me try so hard not to laugh, I look over to Black Star who's recording all of this one his phone. I look back at Kid then he says. "What happened to your boobs?" He wakes up and freaks out kicking/pushing Soul away from him.**

**"Don't make fun of my boobs Kid!" Soul teases as he grabs his "boobs". That's when I lose it, I end up laughing so hard on the floor that I'm crying and that my stomach feels like it's going to burst any second. After I calm down Kid looks at Black Star as he notices his phone's out.**

**"You where recording this you ass?!" Black Star nods as he cracks up laughing uncontrollably. Kid growls and gets up. "Whatever! I'm going to shower!" Kid grabs his duffel bag and exits from the room. After Black Star and I calm down Soul asks**

**"Are you spending the night too?" I shrug**

**"Yeah, well let me go and get my stuff and leave a note for my dad." I stand up to leave the house to go get my stuff. I start walking down the street laughing to myself. After I grab my stuff and leave the house I notice that my bag's really _HEAVY._ I throw it over my shoulder and walk my way back to Soul's.**

* * *

Who knows what's going to happen at this teen sleepover?! R&R!


	21. Chapter 21: Scared

**21: Scared.**

I don't own SE and it belongs to its rightful owners anything else belongs to NR13. Again I'm sorry for the slow update! I was working on one of my other stories but now I'll have time for this story so it will be loved again! Anyways back to the story and R&R!

* * *

**I'm let back inside so we all start playing on Soul's Xbox and play Dance Central. I owned everyone at Poker Face not that I'm bragging so after everyone quits playing I go up to shower. I flop my backpack onto the bathroom floor and a noise escapes from it. I open it up and Toby's there with his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he wags his tail.  
**

**"Toby!" I yell so he gets out of my backpack so I open the door.**

**"Maka!" I yell out so she comes and laughs,**

**"Yeah I'll take care of him while you shower." She leads him away so I shower and get dressed into my pajamas. I come out and everyone's already in their own so I sit down. Toby runs up to me and sits in my lap. Soul gives me a look and blurts out**

**"You brought your dog?!" He demands so I explain myself**

**"He must have jumped into my bag so here he is now." I scratch Toby's belly and his tickle spot making him kick out. Kid comes up backstairs and Toby smells the meat scraps Kid has so he sits in front of him and wags his tail. Kid gives him a look and says  
**

**"It's my food." Toby tilts his head and starts crying begging because he must haven't eaten anything today. Kid eventually gives up and throws him his food. Toby wags his tail as he eats the food then curls up into a little ball. We all start talking into the night so we call it a night and sleep on the floor in a giant huddle. **

**It's like 3 in the morning when I wake up. I run my fingers through my hair trying to tame the curls and I see someone get up. I follow them onto the roof and sit down next to them. I glance at Kid as he stares at the full moon.  
**

**"Hey," I greet as he looks at me.**

**"Hey," he says as he looks back at the moon.**

**"What are you doing awake?" I ask as I draw my knees to my chest and rest my head on them.**

**"I dunno, something just told me to wake up so I came up here." He answers so I lean my head against his shoulder.**

**"It's nice out here, Soul's really lucky that his 'rents let him have co-ed sleepovers. His parents seem nice," I start so he doesn't say anything. I look up at him and I notice he's watching me. "What?" I demand, he shakes his head**

**"Nothing, it's just that it's crazy to think that how fast things can happen."**

**"Whatcha mean?" He swallows and starts  
**

**"I mean, like I know you probably don't want to hear but I really need to vent out," I nod so he continues "I mean, look at us for an example. First we were friends then best friends now we like each other and that all happened less than 4 months;"**

**"Is it a bad thing?" I ask feeling a bit terrified,**

**"No! Not at all but I didn't tell you that I liked you is because 1) I thought I was friend-zoned and (2) I was gonna ask you out for Home Coming and confess but well the incident with Maka happened..."**

**"Kid?"**

**"Yeah?" He asks as he sets his head against mine.**

**"Like how did the make out happen? I knew or I thought that you would have tried to stop but she told me you didn't; because apparently you _WANTED _it." I totally hate this feeling right now, like if I was naked or something, you know that vulnerable feeling. That one blow can shatter me into thousand little pieces and I'll never be the same.**

**"I really did try to stop but I've been single for a while and I'm not saying it felt right but I just couldn't help myself. I know I should have pushed her off but I-"**

**"Okay," I cut him off because if he continues I swear I'll break down.**

**"I'm sorry," he apologizes so I shake my head**

**"No I wanted to know but thanks though." we just sit there in silence. He pulls up my face and I just stare at him as he kisses me. So I just let myself do what I've been wanting to do for a while. I pull him on me as I lay down on my back against the roof top. His tongue slides into my mouth making goose bumps crawl over me. But it's not like a hot, lusty make out but it's kind of a how do I phrase this? It's kind of like a expected one but it's like a small and scared one, maybe we're both scared because I know I am.  
**

**"Kid," I gasp out with my eyes still closed so he stops and croaks out**

**"Yeah?"**

**I swallow and open my eyes and his honey eyes glow in the low light as his face hovers over mine. "I'm scared."**

**"I am too, and why Evelyn?" he confesses as he drops his body on mine.**

**"I-I haven't had many good relationships and I'm scared of falling in love. I know it sounds ridiculous but with the example of love I had; well..." he nods and he replies back  
**

**"I don't want you to be Evelyn. I'm scared that you're gonna hurt me," he lifts his torso off of me and he's on his knees. he starts lifting the hem of his shirt making panic to siege through me because well I'm still a virgin. I know it's kind a lame but sex also scares me too. He lifts it mid way up his chest and I'm shocked.**

**"This is why I'm scared," he points to the scar that's tattooed on the lower half of his stomach and slithers down into his pants. It's like a highlighted passage against a white page on him. It stands out so I trace the part that's on his stomach and look up at him.  
**

**"I won't do that to you I promise." he nods so he lets go of his shirt and we sit next to each other. "We should go back downstairs before they all wake up." I suggest so he answers back**

**"We should then, Evelyn;" I glance up at him.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Wanna be my girlfriend?" I laugh and re-put my head on his shoulder**

**"Yeah,"**

**"Good now let's go downstairs." I nod so we go back down.**


End file.
